Codependency Series
by Goddess Theophania
Summary: Angelus kidnaps Buffy and they both learn a lot about themselves. This story was originally written by Pamela.
1. Chapter 1

Angel paced restlessly as he spied on the blonde slayer standing in the middle of the graveyard and joking with her friend. The annoying, obnoxious, pain in the ass friend that he'd like nothing more than to kill.

He paused, considering that option. If he simply killed Xander then he wouldn't have to wait until the two of them called it a night and separated to head off to their respective homes.

Angel shook his head. He seriously doubted he'd be able to kill the boy with the slayer right there. She'd put up a fight, and even if he could succeed, he'd probably find a stake imbedded in his chest

So he waited.

He'd been following them for nearly an hour and a half. As soon as the sun had gone down, he'd woken instinctually. After quickly getting ready for a night of prowling, he's packed a few bags, then hopped into a brand new black sports car, whose owner he had killed the previous week. It was parked just outside the cemetery, so Angel hoped he could nab her here.

Angel tried to remember how long she'd usually patrolled with him back in his disgusting soul having days. Unfortunately, they'd spent so much of the time making out that he didn't know if that made her spend more time on her duty or even how long they'd patrol for because he was so caught up in the way she made him feel.

Finally, Xander checked his watch and said something about catching The Tonight Show to see some actress. He said something else that Angel couldn't hear, but Buffy laughed and shook her head. She told him that she wanted to make one more round before heading home. Angel smiled; this was working out just as he'd hoped.

Buffy yawned, contemplating if finishing her trig homework was really more important than taking a hot shower and hopping right in bed when she got home. She was so tired lately, the stress of worrying about Angel wearing her out.

As she headed towards the gate to leave the cemetery and head home, she heard a twig snap behind her. Well, looks like she might get one tonight after all.

As she turned and saw Him smirking at her, she tried not to show emotion. She tried not to show how much she wanted him, how much she hated him, how much she loved him. She tried to keep her face impassive, but he could read it all. He eyes were just too full of emotion and he read her like a book in mere seconds.

"Hello Lover."

Buffy replied with a belying confident smile as she lifted her stake. "Goodbye Lover."

He caught her hand as she moved to stake him, shaking his head in a scolding manner. "Now, now, is that playing nicely? I don't think so."

With his other hand, he punched her, making her lose her balance and allowing him to yank the stake and throw it ten feet away. As she stumbled, he moved assuredly over to her and grabbed her by the neck. He began to choke her, his hands squeezing her neck firmly so that her airways were constricted.

Panicking, she grabbed at his hands, trying to get away from him. Her body began to fight in earnest, but that one spot held her tightly to him. Buffy's vision began to waver; there will little spots wherever she looked. All over the trees, the mausoleum… and Angel's face. His cold uncaring face. Except for his eyes. His eyes were hot and they made her burn. Just like her face burned. But she was so cold on the inside. She closed her eyes and it was all dark.

Angel smiled as her hands fell to her sides, no longer even attempting to pull his hands away from her throat. Her body soon fell limp as well. As her eyes rolled back in her head and Angel knew she was out, he released her, quickly scooping her up in his arms before her body could fall to the earth. Pleased with himself, he carried her out of the cemetery and towards his car.

Glancing around, he saw no one nearby. The last thing he needed was for Xander to come back and slow him down even more. As it was, they still wouldn't make it to their destination in enough time for them not to have to stop for the night. He quickly walked to his car and settled Buffy on the passenger side, buckling her seat belt so in case he was pulled over for some reason, he could just say she was sleeping.

Once he was inside the car as well, he pulled out a map and tried to plot out how far they could go before stopping. He wanted to have plenty of time to check into a hotel and get them settled before the sun would rise. It was already almost midnight, and the sun would rise at five-thirty… and since it took six hours to drive straight to San Francisco from there with no interruptions, that was half an hour too soon.

He figured that he could stop in Monterey, it would take about four and half-hours to get there and then it would be a two and a half-hour drive the next night. He started the ignition and looked over at Buffy's unconscious form.

"Your imbecile friend is costing us another hour of driving time since we can't go straight to my apartment. He's lucky I don't kill him."

Angel smiled; he really liked her like this. She was so quiet, so cute, so compliant. It was a pity she'd eventually wake up.

He began their journey and tried to plan exactly what he would do when he got her to San Francisco. That was the problem with obsession, it makes you insane. Ever since they had both become possessed by those ghosts, Angel couldn't get the way it felt to kiss her out of his head. Before he had easily reasoned that his memories of kissing her weren't wretched was because he was under the influence of that abominable soul. However, this past time he had continued to kiss her, and enjoyed, for several seconds after the spirit had left his body. It had taken all his will power to shove her away and not take her right there on the floor.

He'd never imagined that he could feel that way about the slayer, but in the two weeks that had followed, he had thought of nothing but her. Not that that was unusual. However, whereas before the incident his thoughts had been consumed of destroying those around her and the beautiful look of agony on her face, of breaking her and destroying all she was, and then turning her and making her what she hated; now he had thoughts of her lips against his, her silky tongue inside his mouth, how soft and hot and tight she was on the inside.

And he hated it.

But he couldn't stop. She consumed him. He felt as if he couldn't have what he'd craved he would lose it. So he'd decided to take her away. The two of them would be alone, together. He could use the time and experience to examine exactly how he felt about her and what he could do about it. As much as the idea frightened him, he *had* to know.

Even if that meant finding out he still loved her.

Angel was finding the ride quite enjoyable. The highway was practically deserted, it was a beautiful night and he had his favorite CD of classical music blaring on the stereo. Best of all, three hours after they had left Sunnydale, and Buffy was still unconscious.

He looked over and contemplated the blonde beside him. His feelings for her confused him more than anything before in his long life. He'd always prided himself as being a man who knew exactly what he wanted. When a woman had caught his eye, he always knew if he wanted to bed her, to drive her mad, to kill her… or do it all to her.

And then he met this girl. She was like none he'd even known before. Feistier, more beautiful… this one actually kept him on his toes. She disconcerted him.

It was her strength. At times, it challenged him. He wanted to break her. To make her weak. To throw her down on a bed, couch, ground… wherever… and fuck her until the itch inside him was satisfied.

At other times, that strength infuriated him. It wouldn't let him break her, at least not yet. It gave her a power over him, and he hated that. He had to be in total control, and as long as she still had some control, he wouldn't be able to forget her.

The small girl groaning beside him brought him back to the present. He braced himself for her reaction when she realized what was going on.

"What the…" she began, rolling her head to the side and seeing him at the wheel.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, Sleepyhead!" He teased.

"What are you doing? Where are we?!" She demanded.

"I'm driving. And we're in my car." He answered, then elaborated. "I decided you and I could really use a little vacation so we're going… and I think it's in *my* best interest not to tell you where we are going, but I will say we're in the state of California."

Buffy shook her head, still foggy from her earlier trauma. "Fine, whatever… let me out."

"Now why would I do that? I planned this whole vacation just for you, Lover."

"Fuck you!" She replied, deciding she might as well take her chances by jumping out of the car and hoping to catch a ride with someone who wasn't a homicidal maniac.

As she took off her seatbelt, Angel feigned surprise. "Is that the way good girls talk?"

"I'm not a good girl!" She answered, yanking on the door handle but finding the door wouldn't open.

"Um.. the doors won't open with the car moving Darling… don't you just love modern technology?" He replied with a smile, then reached his hand over to squeeze her thigh. "And I know just how much of a good girl you *aren't*, don't I?"

Buffy slapped his hand away in disgust, then reached her foot over in an attempt to hit the brakes. Angel hadn't planned on her being so reckless, if he lost control of the car she'd be dead.

He held onto the wheel with one hand, using the other to try to push her back to her side of the vehicle. In the struggle, she managed to make the car swerve to the left, sending him into the opposite lane of traffic.

He grabbed her by her throat, managing to regain control of the car at the same time. "Don't make me do it again, Baby. You know I will."

Just then, blue and red lights began flashing behind him.

"Fuck! You fucking bitch, look what you've done now!" He shouted at her, releasing her neck as he slowed and began to pull to the side of the road.

Buffy smiled. "I know… I am *good*. Now I can tell how your stupid ass kidnapped me. You'll be arrested and sitting in a jail cell come sunrise. The cops will find Angeldust all over the floor."

"I don't think so, Lover." Angel replied, pulling out a small pin with a bear wearing a beret as if it were an artist on it. "Recognize this?"

Buffy knew immediately that it belonged to her mother. "What the Hell did you do to her?!"

"She's alive… but I can change that if I don't make a call at a certain time. If you sit down really pretty and keep your insolent little mouth shut, I'll be sure to make that call."

Buffy sighed, then turned in her seat and put her seatbelt back on as the police officer strolled up to Angel's window. He put the pin back in his pocket, pleased that the ploy had worked. In reality, he had just sneaked into Joyce's office at the gallery and pulled it off her sweater the night before. The slayer's mother was fine, however when she woke to find her daughter missing the next morning, she might have a problem.

"Good evening, Officer." Angel purred a charming smile on his face.

"Good evening, Sir. Can you tell me why you were swerving a moment ago?" The officer replied.

"Oh.. um.. well, my girlfriend here was asleep and began having a nightmare- she has some vivid ones- I tried to wake her up and she started waving her arms wildly.. because of the nightmare."

The officer looked a bit skeptical. "License and registration, please."

Angel nodded politely, before leaning over to the glovebox and pulling out his registration, then handing the cop the papers and his license. As the cop took both back to his patrol car to check the information out, Buffy turned to him.

"Is he going to come back up here to arrest us for having fake information? And did you steal this car? Because, if he does, I am going to be sure to announce that *you* kidnapped *me* and I did not volunteer to go on a trip with someone in a stolen car with a fake ID."

"How little faith you have in me." Angelus answered. "I'm no idiot, as will you learn, Lover. I knew I should be prepared for situations like this, so as soon as I was back to my old self, I turned a little computer geek. You wouldn't believe how much help his hacking skills have been."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. She actually was impressed that he had been so thorough.

"Am I turning you on?" He grinned.

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head, deciding that the best way get through this ordeal alive would be to just ignore him.

A few moments later the officer returned to the car and handed Angel back his ID and papers. "Everything seems to be in order… you have no warrants or anything on your record."

Angel smiled at him; he'd have to make sure to reward Edward for his good work later. Maybe he could introduce him to Willow. Nah, he actually *liked* the vampire.

"Miss… I need to be sure… you do want to be in this car, right? You are here of your own free will? If you don't… you can tell me." The officer asked Buffy.

Angel looked at her sharply, letting her know he'd kill the officer and probably her if she didn't say she was having the time of her life. Buffy smiled coyly… she had the power now.

"I want to be here, you don't need to worry."

Angel needlessly breathed a sigh of relief as the officer smiled and nodded. "Alright then, you two can go on now. Drive more careful young man, I'm sure her Daddy will skin you alive if you don't return her home safe."

Angel smiled and nodded, patting Buffy on the knee. "I'd rather die than harm this precious cargo."

Buffy had to restrain herself from snorting, knowing he was telling an outright lie. She had no idea what he had planned or why he had taken her, but she knew it wasn't for a funfest.

They drove in silent darkness for a while, both of them trying to get their thoughts together. As angry as Buffy was for being forced into this situation... as much as she was worried about her mother… a part of her was excited by it, excited by him. And she feared that part of her.

Angel was trying to erase the memory of how wonderful the soft, silky skin of her leg had felt beneath his hand earlier. He wanted her. Badly. He had to have her right away… but that wasn't in the plans. He wanted to destroy her.

He smiled as he realized that he could do both at the same time. He could have his cake and eat it too, by using sex to destroy her.

Buffy sighed and cracked her neck as they walked into the cool hotel room. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to collapse in the… one bed in the room for the two of them. She sighed; knowing Angel wouldn't be the gentleman he was the last time they roomed together. She'd be sleeping on the floor.

She looked down and took in her outfit. Black skirt, white blouse, with a black sweatshirt-jacket. Too bad, she hadn't known that she'd be kidnapped when she dressed that morning, or she'd have worn jeans.

Seeing her look at her attire, Angel lifted a bag and smiled. "Packed you some clothes."

"Where did you get my clothes?"

Angel looked at his feet as he admitted how much thought he'd put into this. "I went and bought you some."

"Oh…" she replied, wanting to thank him, but being to proud.

As she debated what to say if anything, Angel smirked. "Or you could wear nothing at all."

Buffy glared at him before storming into the bathroom to change. While she was gone, Angel quickly got ready for their evening. When she stepped out of the bathroom in the crisp white cotton nightgown he'd gotten for her, the picture of purity and innocence, she found her captor lying on the bed wearing only a seductive smile.

Buffy shook her head. "Don't even think about it. There is NO WAY I am sleeping with you."

Angel patted the bed next to him. "I wasn't thinking about sleeping, Lover."

"Whatever… there will be no bodily fluids exchanged between the two of us, got it?"

"Buffy, dear… do I need to forget to make that call to help Mommy? You know how easy it is to forget when you get up in the years… and I'm pretty up there."

Buffy looked down and sighed, not believing this was really happening. She'd never imagined he would do this. Angel stealthily rose from the bed, unashamed of his nudity, and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips as he pulled her to him. Buffy closed her eyes, willing away the tears of pain and humiliation that were sure to come.

He turned her around and lay her back on the bed. She pushed the tears back, if he was going to use her body this way, to make her feel humiliated, she wouldn't help him along by crying. She could do that later, when she was alone. He didn't deserve the satisfaction.

He slowly slid his hands up her thighs, moving the hem of her nightgown to reveal her cotton panties. She wanted to ask him why he wanted this after he'd said she was so bad last time, but one look in his eyes told it all. It wasn't the sex he wanted. It was the power. The absolute power. He was going to use *her* body the way *he* wanted. He was going to make her weak. And that was incredibly degrading. *That* was why he was doing this.

Her instincts kicked in; she couldn't just allow him to do this to her, not without a fight. She wouldn't allow herself to be abused and killed. She would make him let her mother go, make him let her go!

He began pulling the nightshirt over her head when she began to struggle. "Get off me! Let go! Leave me alone!" She screamed. She swung a fist and connected with his face.

It flustered him for a second; he had underestimated her again. He grabbed her hands and held them firmly on the bed to restrain her while he stilled for a moment, gathering his composure so he wouldn't beat the living shit out of her like he really wanted to.

"Buffy calm down, you're only going to hurt yourself."

Buffy continued to squirm, trying to get out from under him so she could kick his ass. Giving up the nice guy act, Angel grabbed the handcuffs he had thrown on the bed and dragged Buffy to the top of the bed, quickly fastening both her hands in the cuffs around a post on the headboard.

He stood back and looked at her. Her face was furious and red, her hair flying everywhere, and her legs kicking wildly at him as she ordered him to stay away. He expertly straddled her knees, so that she couldn't kick. She tried to buck him off, but her tiny body was no match for his.

"It didn't have to be this way, Buff, but you made me." He told her as he grabbed the front of her nightgown and yanked. The garment ripped in the back as it came off her body. "Now you have no pajamas."

He got off her legs, hoping to yank off her panties quickly, but was hindered by her kicking legs. After ripping them off her, he positioned himself between her legs, and he began slapping her as she tried to kick him in the face.

"Stop it, bitch!" He ordered as he tightly grabbed her thighs as she began to tire.

Buffy closed her eyes, accepting her fate as inevitable, as he slid inside her unwelcoming body. Buffy bit her lip in pain. He hadn't prepared her for this at all and it was only her second sexual experience.

She was so hot, so tight, and she was *his*! Angel grinned in male pride that no other man had ever been where he was. He slid back and slammed inside her, the grimace of pain on her face not going by unnoticed.

Deciding to have a little bit of fun with her, he slowed his thrusts, making it easier for her body to accommodate his manhood. Bending down, he attempted to kiss her, only to have her turn her head away. Sighing, he moved his mouth down to her breasts. Using his tongue, he teased one nipple to hardness.

He could feel Buffy start to moisten as he plunged in and out of her and smiled knowingly. He moved his mouth to give her other breast equal attention while squeezing the first one gently in his hand.

Buffy gasped, furious at herself, but not being able to stop herself from feeling desire for him. Angel's hand slipped down where there bodies met and teased her nubbin, driving her wild with desire.

When he felt her close to orgasm, he pulled his hand away, sat up and lifted her hips so he could thrust inside her at a furious pace. It took all pleasure on her part out of the act. He made it clear she was there for *his* pleasure. She was there to get him off.

As soon as he was done, he collapsed on top of her. Buffy wanted to vomit, his body on top of hers disgusting her. A few moments later, he got up and turned out the lights before getting back in bed and covering them both with the blankets. Apparently, she would remain handcuffed for the rest of the night.

"Night, Darling." He said, leaning over and gripping her face so tightly she wondered if it would bruise her, and forcing her to let him kiss her. She was pissed and he knew it. He decided he liked his tongue too much to let her bite it off so he left it in his own mouth.

Buffy stared at the alarm clock on the nightstand, wishing she could just wake up and find out the whole day was just a nightmare. That she hadn't really been kidnapped by the psycho demon version of her honey. That she hadn't just been raped. That her mom was okay.

She wanted to scream, cry, and eat a pound of chocolate, but not in front of him. He didn't deserve the satisfaction. When she was back home, as she had to believe she would be, she could do that. Right now she had to forget what he had done, what he might do. She had to get her mother and herself out of this mess.

She lay there for hours, trying to mentally prepare herself for what lay before her. He would *have* to make a mistake sooner or later, and she use that mistake as her opportunity to get away. There was no way he just wanted to spend a week with her, only to let her and her mother go. She had to rely on herself to get them out of this. And she would succeed. There were no other options when her mother was involved.

Somewhere around nine, three hours after he'd fallen asleep, Angel rolled over, half covering Buffy's body with his own. His hand moved to her hip to hug her to him protectively as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Buffy closed her eyes, knowing he was only dreaming, and trying not to let herself think about how much he reminded her of her Angel when he was so gentle, so loving. But he wasn't, he was a soulless monster, hell-bent on destroying her.

Still, she reasoned with herself as she accepted the comfort and drifted off to sleep, it couldn't hurt to pretend for a little while.

Buffy finally opened her eyes when it was nearing dark to find him smiling down at her. For a moment, she forgot the events of the previous night. She smiled back up at him as he softly stroked his fingers over the side of his face. He was so wonderful to her. So tender and affectionate.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to teach you. Someday sex with you will actually be *enjoyable*." He sniped.

Buffy gasped sharply. This wasn't her sweet soulfilled lover. This was the man who would use and abuse her until she broke.

He got up and pulled the handcuff key out of his bag. "We're leaving in an hour. You better be ready because I will drag your ass out of here nude if I have to."

Buffy averted his eyes as he leaned over her and undid the cuffs. Once she was released, he pulled back, smiling at her slyly. Buffy yanked her arms down and slid out of the bed, embarrassed about her unclothed state. She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed into the bathroom.

Once in the relative safety of the small room, Buffy took a deep breath, grateful for the break from her captor. Her arms were aching, having been in the same uncomfortable position for hours on end. She looked in the mirror, expecting to see some blatant difference on her face. She felt like she had aged years in the past 24 hours.

Except for a few bruises on her hips and arms, she looked just as she normally did. Just very tired. She wearily walked over to the shower and turned on the water. Once it was hot enough, she stepped inside and let the water work the achiness out of her arms and shoulders. She knew she'd be sore for at least the whole day. Knowing her luck, Angel would handcuff her every night.

Picking up the soap and working up lather, Buffy began to scrub her body, trying to wash off all the filthiness she felt after the previous night. She felt like his handprints were all over her, and if she could just get clean, then it would be as if it all had never happened. The shower door opened and she gasped as Angel joined her.

"Well, I needed a shower too." He told her, in answer to her questioning look. He smiled and moved closer to her. "And it's not like we really need to be modest. Not after what we've done together… what we will do together."

Buffy closed her eyes and felt a wave of nausea rush through her. The whole situation disgusted her. The way he was treating her, the way she was letting him treat her... it went against all she'd ever been taught.

"Can I please just take my shower so I can be ready to go on time?" She replied, opening her eyes to give him a dirty look.

Angel grinned as he moved to pin her to the wall. "I love it when you play hard to get."

"I'm not playing." Buffy replied angrily, shoving him away.

Angel shoved her back against the wall, hard. "Keep fighting… makes it more fun to win."

"You're not going to win!" She screamed, pushing him out of her way so she could open the shower door and get out of there.

Unfortunately, Angel grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back in, shutting the door again. "Oh, I think I will, Baby."

Before she knew what was happening, Buffy found herself held against the wall, her feet not touching the ground as he pounded away inside her. She wasn't in the best position, but Buffy still struggled to get him to release her.

Angel barely seemed to notice, just gripped her wrists so tightly they were sure to bruise as he bucked up inside her. He purposely grunted and moaned loudly in pleasure, hoping to make Buffy feel even more used.

As soon as he was done, he released her. Buffy huddled on the ground, stunned. He quickly cleaned his body with the soap before opening the door.

"I'm getting my dinner… be ready to go in half an hour."

In the relative safety of the shower, Buffy broke down. She spent several moments just sobbing, letting out all of her pain, her fear and her humiliation. She picked up the soap and again washed herself allowing tears to continue spilling from her eyes.

By the time she had washed her hair and toweled off, she was ready for another night with Angel. She tried to distract herself by picking out a cute outfit from the bag Angel had given her… which apparently was full of quite a but of leather clothing and it was all black. Sighing, she dressed and did her best to style her hair using only the blowdryer provided by the hotel.

Wishing she had brought her purse with all her make-up when she and Xander had gone on patrol the night before, she walked out of the bathroom and made sure she had all her belongings packed. Something told her cosmetics weren't the most important things on the vampire's mind.

As she waited for him to return, Buffy's mind wandered to where she had been avoiding. Angel was out there, killing somebody, and she wasn't doing anything about it. It was her duty to protect people, and she was failing.

"Good… you're ready." Angel said as he walked in the door and grabbed his bag. "We're all checked out, so let's get started on the rest of our trip."

Buffy looked up at him, not making a move to get up. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" He asked, truly not having a clue what she meant.

"I haven't had a bite to eat in 24 hours… I need food."

Angel sighed. "Humans… oh how I hate them! Are you sure you have to eat *now*?!"

"Yes! You just got to eat, why do I have to starve?" Buffy argued as she stood up.

"Because *you* are my prisoner! You're supposed to suffer!" Angel explained, exasperated.

"Well, the funny thing about food is, us humans need it to *survive*, so if you want me as your prisoner… it might help to keep me alive!" She sniped back.

"Come on." Angel practically growled, heading out the door.

Buffy sauntered after him pleased that she still had her attitude.

"Alright, I'm going to go get my own dinner. I'm trusting you to stay here… remember, if you run away, your mother is dead."

"McDonald's? Figures you wouldn't take me anywhere nice." Buffy replied, purposely trying to annoy the shit out of him.

Angel growled. "It's nearly ten o'clock.. the nice restaurants are closing… besides, why the hell should I spend a fortune for crappy food? To get in your pants? Baby, I'm already there!"

Buffy glared at him. "That's true, but at least most of the guys that get in my pants make me feel good too… YOU aren't man enough, I suppose."

Angel's game face immediately appeared as he grabbed her and hauled her up to the side of the building. Luckily, there was nobody around to see, because that might have caused some trouble. "You had *better* be kidding because if I find out that any other man was in your pants besides me, I'll kill him and make you wish you were dead."

Buffy bit her tongue from replying that she already did wish she were dead as Angel calmed down and changed back to his human face.

"Don't think I haven't been watching you, Buff. I know where you go, what you do, who you are with. If you had screwed anyone, it would be your friend, Xander. Do you want him to die, Buffy?" Angel asked confident she was lying. "You're lucky I can tell that only my cock has been inside you, Baby."

Anger flared inside Buffy. How dare he tell her she was lucky! She was lucky to have been raped by him twice?! She rushed him, smacking him against the wall and slamming her fists against his chest, as he was stunned.

"Lucky?! *Fuck* you! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to make you suffer, I'm going to humiliate you!" She screamed as she released all her anger. "I'm going to make you feel how I feel."

Angel smacked her, and since she was a bit tired from her outburst, she lost her balance and stumbled back. No matter, he was grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and pulling her to him so they were nose to nose as he slightly bent so he could show her how furious he was. "You will be punished for that."

Buffy calmed herself with the fact that he probably couldn't do anything to her that he hadn't already done. She could handle anything he would throw at her. She had to. She was the slayer. There, that worked. Her poise restored, she smiled at him. "Okay, whatever. Can I eat before I pass out."

Angel admired her feist, but would die before admitting it. "You need something to eat? I'm sure I could help you out." He smirked, gesturing to his crotch.

Buffy rolled her eyes and held out her hand expectantly. At Angel's incomprehension, she sighed. "When you abducted me, I didn't have my piggy bank on me."

Sighing, Angel pulled his wallet out of the inner pocket of his jacket. "All I have is twenties."

"Three of those will do." Buffy smiled.

Angel pulled one out and plopped it in her hand. "Live with one."

Buffy sighed. "Fine."

"I'm going to go grab a bite now… I'll be back in forty-five minutes. If you aren't here I will make you wish you were dead." He told her sternly.

"Sure, fine, whatever." Buffy replied, before walking into the fast food restaurant and leaving him alone on the sidewalk.

Angel discreetly watched her get in line, reassuring himself that for her mother's life, she would stay there, before heading off in search for some idiot to eat.

As soon as Buffy got her food, she was out of there. She'd seen Angel leave a few minutes earlier, so she knew the coast was clear. She had several things to do. First, find a weapon in case she couldn't get out of there. Second, find a pay phone to hopefully contact Giles. Then, maybe she could get a ride home.

And she had less than half an hour to do it.

If it started to get close and she couldn't find out if her mother was safe, or get a ride home, she'd haul ass back to McDonald's to wait for Angel.

In the same parking lot as the McDonald's, there was a Sav-On, hopefully with a pay phone nearby. She managed to find a few sticks on the way, and quickly hid them in her clothes, praying that if she did have to continue her journey with Angel, she could get them off her body before he ripped her clothes off, like she suspected he might do.

About twenty feet from the store, she saw some pay phones by the entrance. Breaking into a run, her heart leapt with hope. She quickly picked up the telephone and called Giles collect.

She held her breath as she waited to hear if he'd accept the call. Finally, an operator informed her that there was no answer. Buffy closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Quickly she disconnected and tried her mother's... and got the same thing.

She hung up the telephone and took a deep breath. Minor obstacle, but she'd been through worse. She could do this.

She entered the store, intent on finding out all info about any nearby bus stations. Seeing a girl not much older than she leaning on one of the checkout counters as she read a romance novel, she rushed over to her.

"Um.. excuse me." When the girl put the book down and stared at her expectantly, Buffy continued. "I really, really need to get home fast… are there any, like greyhound buses around here?"

"Well… not, like, within a few miles at least, since I have no idea."

Buffy nodded. "Thank you."

If it wasn't nearby, there was no way she'd make it in time. She had ten minutes before she had to meet Angel and he would surely find her on her way there. She headed back to the door, munching on some fries so she'd finish her meal before he got there, when she saw him marching determinedly over to the store.

Eyes opening wide, Buffy backed away in fear. She looked around frantically, trying to think of a good excuse for being there.

"That little bitch!" Angel vented to himself as he headed to the door. He had talked to a pimply-faced teenager in the McDonald's that of course knew exactly where Buffy had gone… the convenience store. How could he have been so stupid as to believe he could leave her alone and not expect her to run away?

He stormed through the doors and visually searched for his prisoner. She appeared to be gone and he swore quietly. *If* he could find her, it would probably take all night… and he really had wanted them to be to their final destination *last* night!

He marched over to a young woman leaning on the counter reading something. When she didn't look up as he stood in front of her, he cleared his throat loudly.

She looked up, obviously annoyed at the interruption. "Yes?"

"I am looking for my girlfriend. She's blonde.. really petite.. has she been in here?"

Buffy rushed towards the front of the store, having heard his interrogation of the employee. She had to get up there before the girl replied and told him about her asking about a bus.

"I haven't seen anybody." The girl answered before getting back to her book.

Buffy rushed out of one of the aisles, relieved that the girl had forgotten all about the encounter, or hadn't cared, or whatever.

"Hi… Honey." Buffy greeted, putting on a show for everyone else in the store.

Angel turned and glared at her before stalking towards her so he could whisper in her ear. "What the *hell* are you doing here?"

"Getting some make-up." She answered innocently, holding up the lipstick and mascara she had managed to quickly pick out.

"Did I tell you that you could get make-up?" He asked, extremely annoyed, but buying her story.

"Well, I didn't think it would hurt any. I had extra money left over and I don't have any make-up, so I really need some."

Angel shook his head. "Just go pay for it so we can get our asses on the road."

Buffy sighed in relief before quickly purchasing the items. Angel grabbed her by the arm and began tugging her out the door when a young man approached them.

"Miss, I heard you ask Kelly about any Greyhound buses so I went and checked and found this in one of our offices… Lord knows why.. anyhow, I thought you might need it." He smiled as he handed her a booklet with a bus schedule.

Buffy felt all the blood rush from her face. "Um… I really don't know what you mean… maybe you have me confused with someone else?"

The man was about to argue he was positive it was her, but he noticed the frightened look on her face and how angry her companion looked. "Oh… you're right, I'm sorry… it was a redhead. Please, forgive me."

"Oh, it's all right." Buffy replied flashing him a grateful smile as Angel dragged her out the door.

The man watched them, trying to decide if he should intervene. He was sure from the fact that she asked about the bus and that she seemed to be afraid of her boyfriend.

His conscience just wouldn't let him turn a blind eye, so he headed outside, hoping to find a happy couple cuddling on their way to their car or whatever. He really wished his instincts were wrong this time.

And of course, they weren't.

"Just what the *fuck* do you think you were doing?!"

"I already told you, I was getting make-up!" Buffy replied angrily, yanking her arm away from his as they walked along the front of the store in the direction of his car.

"Don't play stupid with me, Buffy! You were asking about buses! What are you going to do, run home? Bad idea, Baby. I'll make sure your mother is dead and be waiting for you before you even make it there. Then you will never get the chance to run away again. I'll use you until I am bored with you… and I won't let you go. I'll just give you away to a few of my minions… I don't really care if they rape you or kill you or whatever they want." Angel shouted. "Do you want that?"

Buffy angrily punched him. "Why can't you leave me the fuck alone! Go get a girlfriend that wants you back! What about Dru?!"

Angel punched her back, hard. It sent her stumbling back for a couple of feet before he calmly stepped over to her and grabbed her around the neck. "I don't want Dru, I want *you*. That's what this is all about."

"Hey! Let go of her!"

Angel turned his head sharply to see the man from the store walking towards him. He held up a hand as if to stop him. "Don't worry about this, it's our business."

Buffy struggled to turn her head to see what the hell was going on, but Angel's grip on her throat was too tight. What was the deal with him always strangling her?!

"Wrong… when you start hitting a defenseless woman in front of my store, it becomes my business."

Angel released her and Buffy stumbled for a second, trying to catch her breath. The world seemed to be spinning and she desperately needed to get control of herself again.

"Miss, do you want to be with this man? If not, just tell me and I can help you… we'll call the police.. you'll be safe."

Buffy shook her head, finding it hard to speak. "It's okay… we were just arguing, but I'm okay."

"See? Nothing happening here… lover's quarrel… so you can get back to your life." Angel told him, giving him a menacing look.

The man sighed; it was impossible to help someone if they didn't want it. "If you change your mind, Miss, I'll be here until 7 a.m."

Buffy nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

The man turned and walked back into the store. As soon as he was out of sight, Angel turned and grabbed Buffy by her hair, dragging her into an alley between the Sav-On and a hardware store.

He shoved her into a pile of crates and she fell to her knees. As she struggled to get back up, still disoriented from the lack of oxygen, Angel unbuckled his pants.

"You'll learn. Every time you're bad you will be punished and you will learn." Angel ranted as he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to bend her over the crate.

Buffy was tired. As much as she didn't want this, she knew it was inevitable. She closed her eyes, deciding just to let him do it so she could have it over with and maybe get in the car and have a little rest.

As Angel yanked her pants down and separated her thighs, she absently wondered where her food had gone. After she calmed down from this latest attack, she'd probably be starving. Well, now she was screwed… both figuratively and literally.

When he slammed his engorged cock inside her anus, she was shocked. It was wholly unexpected and extremely painful. She screamed, the unexpected entry making her forget to be quiet.

"Buffy… don't do that." Angel scolded as he tightly gripped the pale globes of her ass as he slammed in and out of her. "If someone comes out to investigate and I have to kill them, your punishment will be even more painful."

Buffy sobbed as quietly as possible as he slammed into her unwilling body. She felt as though he was ripping her apart. Finally, he came, spilling his cold seed inside her before falling back to lean against a wall.

Buffy stayed bent over the crates, trying to stop crying before she faced him. If she were lucky enough that he hadn't noticed already, she'd like to keep the fact that he had upset her so much to herself.

Taking deep calming breaths, Buffy pulled her pants back up, keeping her head down. As soon as he recovered, Angel walked out of the alley towards the car with Buffy obediently following.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her seat beside Angel in the car. They'd been in the car for an hour, and, if anything, she was getting *more* sore. Nothing sounded nicer than soaking in a hot bath… however, she doubted Angel would allow that… without leaving her alone in the bath, anyway.

"Once we get to my place, and all settled, I think things will get a lot better." Angel rambled, patting her on the knee. She jerked away as if she'd been bitten. "Oh… are you mad? That's okay… I like you mad."

Buffy lay her head against the window, trying to ignore him. It was so unfair. Here she was, trapped with someone who liked nothing more than to hurt and denigrate her… yet he wore the face of the man she loved more than life.

She closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. Damn it, she was feeling achy… the odds of her falling asleep in the car with Him after what he had done to her didn't look great. Her stomach growled, reminding her of her severe lack of food in the past day. She wondered how long it would be before she got to eat again.

"You're hungry *again*?" Angel asked, having heard the rumbling as well. 'You just ate an hour ago."

"I just had a few fries… you made me drop my dinner." Buffy answered in a quiet voice.

Angel felt a pang of guilt… which really pissed him off. However, he made a mental note to keep his eyes open for the next place he found open all night, reasoning that he *had* to feed her to keep her alive… not that he cared personally.

After a half-hour, he saw a sign boasting that they were approaching an all night diner, so he got off the highway at the next exit. Buffy didn't even notice until he pulled into a parking spot at the diner and turned off the car.

Buffy looked up and was surprised to see where they were. "What are we doing?"

"Getting you some food." Angel answered as he got out of the car. "Come on, it's midnight and we still have at least another hour to go. Plus, I have a few… errands to run after we get to my place."

Buffy complied, hurrying out of the car and trying not to let herself be happy that he was actually being a bit… considerate. Buffy ordered a ton of food and scarfed it down as Angel sat silently, sipping his coffee.

As soon as she was done, Angel paid the bill and the two of them set off to complete their journey. The food seemed to have a magical affect on her mood. She didn't seem nearly as mopey as earlier. Angel tried to squelch the part of him that was actually happy she wasn't miserable. He told himself it was only because he liked a challenge and she was a greater challenge when she was fighting.

Why was it he could never lie to himself as well as he could anybody else?

Buffy let Angel lead her into an apartment building and into the elevator so they could go up five flights to the top level. Buffy was surprised to see the spacious apartment that Angel apparently owned.

She had a million questions she wanted to ask him, but didn't dare. Why did he have an apartment in San Francisco? How could he get the money for one? Now that they were here, what were they going to do?

Buffy stood near the door that Angel had shut behind them. As soon as he had shut it, he'd locked the dead bolt with a key, so Buffy didn't even attempt to run away.

Instead she just stood and looked around as Angel moved throughout the apartment, turning on lights. It was large and spacious. The kitchen had a large metallic refrigerator with matching cabinets. There was hardly any furniture that she could see… just a few stools in front of a buffet counter in the kitchen, a small table in one corner, and a couch and lazy-boy in front of a TV in another. There was a flight of stairs to an open loft that apparently served as a bedroom.

"Come on." Angel said quietly before he climbed up the stairs. With shoulders sagging, Buffy followed. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was fall asleep but apparently, Angel had other plans. Maybe he'd be nice and let her sleep while he did whatever he felt like doing.

Once they were upstairs, Angel took her bad from her and tossed it in a corner. "Take your shoes off."

Buffy did as told, waiting to see if he wanted her to take her own clothes off or let him.

"Lay down."

Complying, she hoped he didn't rip the clothes off her. If he kept that up, she literally wouldn't have a thing to wear. She stared at the ceiling as he pulled out some manacles and shackled her ankle to a bar in the footboard. Once he was sure she had pillows under her head, he covered her with blankets.

Buffy remained silent, but stared at him in surprise. Her belly clenched in fear… there was another shoe that could drop at any second. He had to be up to something.

"Get some rest, I have some places to go." He told her, as he unplugged the bedside lamp and pulled it, long with the nightstand and moved it about ten feet away. Pointing to the manacle. "That is to ensure you don't try anything… you won't do that, though, right Baby?"

Buffy yawned. "I'm tired."

"Sleep… you'll need your rest for later." Angel replied as he headed down the stairs. Why did he do that? Why did he care? He should have stripped the bed so that she was completely uncomfortable. Oh well, at least he'd added that last remark.. hopefully it made her nervous.

As soon as Angel was out the door, Buffy sat up. As tired as she was, she had to remember that getting away from him was the key idea. Looking around, she found no furniture near her. Testing the manacles, she found them and the footboard to be unbreakable.

She didn't give up, continuing to tug on the footboard, but careful not to damage it or hurt her ankle. Angel would notice those things, and if she couldn't get away, she'd have to be around to face him.

Remembering the stick she had hidden in her pants before she'd tried to find a bus, she checked her pants, subconsciously knowing if she had it, it would have been poking her all night. Not to her surprise, the stick was gone. She'd probably lost it during the fight with Angel afterwards.

Finally, she gave up. He had made sure she couldn't get away, so she might as well rest while she could. Lying back down, she closed her eyes and tried to let her exhaustion overtake her, but she was far too worried about what might happen when Angel got home. She lived in fear of him.

"Angelus… I'd heard you would be coming in to see me tonight but I just hadn't believed it. How ya doin' man?" Lucien Winters greeted as the dark haired vampire entered his bar.

"Lucien… still alive, I see." Angel replied with a smirk as he sat down at the bar.

"So, you really did lose your soul? Well, way to go! You were so annoying last time I saw you, coming in here all the time with Whistler… he's an obnoxious one, that's for sure." The short man told him. "What can I get you tonight?"

"Guinness." Angel told the man that reminded him greatly of Willy.

"You got it." The man answered as he went to work on Angel's drink. "So, what are you doing up here anyway? Last I heard, you had your hands full with a slayer down there."

"It has to do with her that I am up here."

Lucien handed Angel his drink and gave him a cautious look. "You don't mean you're hiding from her, do you?"

Angel gave him a cocky laugh. "Not even close… let's just say I have a new pet."

Lucien's eyes widened in amazement. "You don't mean… they slayer?!"

Angel nodded, knowing it was probably not in his best interest to leak this bit of info out so soon, when Buffy's friends would surely be looking everywhere for her, but his male pride had more influence over his actions.

"Why didn't you just kill her?"

"Have you ever *seen* this slayer, Lucien?"

"No… why?"

"Because she is… a work of art. It's a waste, really, to give such beauty to someone so… humane." Angel sighed. "No matter… right now I am planning on breaking her.. making her my slave… I might turn her eventually."

With Lucien's connections, Angel was able to get locks installed on a few kitchen drawers, ensuring that Buffy would not be able to get one of the knives unless he gave it to her with dinner so he could watch her. As a man installed a keypad next to the front door, so Angel didn't have to worry about Buffy stealing his key and getting away. All the wood was removed from the apartment. Angel had plans of letting Buffy roam free in the not too distant future and he'd prefer not to have to just trust she wouldn't try to stake him.

As the men worked to make sure that the slayer wouldn't be able to do anything to get away or harm her captor, Angel sat in a chair next to the bed and watched her sleep. It was amazing she didn't awaken from the noise the men were making, but she didn't. Angel almost wanted to check her pulse, but the steady rise and fall of her chest told him she was still breathing.

About an hour before sunrise, the men were finished. As soon as they were all gone, Angel locked up and grabbed a human to eat before rushing home so he wouldn't be fried.

Finding Buffy in the same position as he'd left her, he plucked off his shirt and boots before lying down next to her and joining her in sleep.

Buffy awoke well after noon. There weren't any open windows, so the only reason she knew was the alarm clock that sat on the new nightstand on Angel's side of the bed. Looking under the covers, she found herself fully clothed and Angel in his pants, so she knew he hadn't done anything to her while she was sleeping.

She couldn't believe how long she'd slept… the stress of the situation must have really gotten to her. But she couldn't let him break her down. She refused to let him destroy her. She had to be on her toes for the day he would make a mistake.

Her ankle that was chained to the foot of the bed was sore… she had a feeling the skin would be very irritated. At least it was better than the night before. After sleeping for so long without moving her arms, they were still a bit sore from being handcuffed to the bed for so long.

Buffy sat up and rubbed her eyes. She took another look around the apartment and decided that in a different situation, she would probably have really loved staying there. It was airy, which she loved. A person like her needed space to move around. She could easily train in this place. Looking down at the sleeping vamp beside her on the bed, she knew that she wouldn't be spending any time do anything of the sort.

The sound of Buffy popping her neck, Angel woke up. He sat up and noticed Buffy immediately stiffened.

"It's about time you woke up. You were really out last night." He commented as she pulled a set of keys out of his nightstand drawer. He unlocked the manacles and took them off his prisoner. After he turned and dropped both the keys and the manacles back in the drawer, he was surprised to find Buffy had not budged and inch, except to turn her head down, so that she was staring at her lap.

He saw her ankle was quite red and gently touched it. Buffy gasped in pain, so he pulled away.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said quietly.

Buffy tried to ignore the fact that he had actually just apologized to her and to stop from wondering if he was sorry for chaining her to the bed or for hurting her when he touched her.

"You're probably hungry." He commented before getting up off the bed. "I'll make you breakfast."

Buffy followed him down the stairs and sat at one of the kitchen stools as directed while Angel pulled out a box of cereal and some milk. He had gone grocery shopping for her to kill time before the men had arrived to do the handiwork.

As Buffy began eating her breakfast, Angel opened the front door and got the newspaper, then sat beside her and read about what was happening in San Francisco.

Or pretended to, anyway. He actually contemplated the girl beside him. His feelings toward her were so jumbled. He had thought this was what he wanted. She didn't seem to care anymore. Her spirits were broken. However he wasn't happy. He didn't like this. What was he supposed to do now?

After she ate breakfast, Angel told Buffy to take a shower. She was resigned herself to the fact that she might as well do as he said, hopefully if she complied it wouldn't hurt as much. Half expecting Angel to join her at any moment, she undressed in the bathroom and got into the shower.

After half an hour under the steady stream of water, Buffy was pleasantly surprised to find herself all alone. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a big, fluffy black towel around her small body. Gathering her composure, Buffy opened the bathroom door, still wearing only a towel.

Angel looked up at her from where he sat on the couch. She looked so ravishing, but he needed to keep his head clear. "I set some clothes out for you on the bed."

Buffy nodded and dressed quietly before heading back down the stairs and sitting at the other end of the couch from Angel and staring at the TV.

"Is there something else you'd like to watch?" Angel asked, offering her the remote control.

Buffy gave him a small smile and took it. As she flipped through the channels and settled on a talk show, Angel came to a realization. She needed him now. He liked that.

She relied on him for food, for clothing, everything. She was such a beautiful and strong creature that needed *him*.

That was what he craved.

He wanted her to depend on him, but not be a broken shell of her former self. Angel needed to find a happy medium where she was his, but at the same time high-spirited.

As they sat on the couch, the only sound coming from the television, Angel contemplated his dilemma. It was almost as though now that he was nice to her, she needed him more. When he was abusing her and treating her cruelly, she hadn't relied on him so much because he had pushed her away. Now he was being gentle with her… and it drew her to him.

And with that revelation, Angel knew what his weapon would be. Love. He would make her love him.

Over the next week, they even shared quite a few good times telling tales of demons they'd encountered, slain… whatever the case may be. It turned out they actually had quite a bit in common.

He'd never dare admit it, but Angel liked her. She was everything he'd even wanted in a woman, but hadn't known it. She showed him what it was that pleased him. And he liked that.

They usually slept half the day away. When they did rise, Angel would read the paper as Buffy ate her breakfast. The vampire was feeding from cartons delivered by one of Lucien's connections. He wasn't ready to trust leaving the slayer alone just yet.

Their day was spent watching television and talking. They were both surprised to find they each enjoyed trashy talk shows quite a bit. All the animosity and corny acting amused them to no end.

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

Buffy looked up at Angel as he lounged against the kitchen counter. "Go out?"

"Yeah… you know, leave the vicinity of this apartment."

Buffy's eyebrow quirked, wondering what he was up to. "Why?"

Angel sighed. "I'm bored. I know you have to be as well. I just figured a little change would be nice. We could go out to dinner… I could even eat real food. Maybe we could see a movie or something."

Buffy thought about it. As horrible as he'd been the first few days, he'd been wonderful ever since. During the day, they made not only civil, but also friendly conversation. He always made sure she had plenty of food and ate enough. At night they shared a bed, but didn't even touch.

"Sure. Sounds fun." She replied with a smile before turning back to the TV and taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Angel smiled, his plan was working out beautifully. She had gained her trust, now all he had to do was get her to love him. He knew that love wasn't something you could control, but she *did* love his soulful side… and if that soulful side was a part of him. Didn't that mean she loved a part of him? She just needed to be reminded.

As Buffy vegged in front of the TV, Angel made a few telephone calls. When it was nearing nightfall, he suggested she take a shower so they could get ready to go. While Buffy was unable to see or here anything downstairs, there was a knock at the door.

Angel quickly opened the door and signed for the package from the courier. Buffy would be getting out of the shower and time was of the essence. He rushed up the stairs and tore the package open.

Buffy gasped when she opened the bathroom wrapped in a towel and found Angel standing right on the other side.

He flashed her an apologetic smile. "Sorry.. I was just waiting for the shower."

"It's okay." She replied, returning the smile as she walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as she saw the bed, she froze. Angel stood behind her, waiting anxiously. Before he'd been so positive she would love it, but now he had all these feelings of insecurity. What if she got mad that he'd been such a chauvinist that he'd picked out a dress for her to wear for an evening out without her approval?

"Did you get that for me?"

Angel nodded as she turned and looked at him in surprise. "I hope you like it, because that's what you're wearing." He informed her with false confidence. Secretly, he was praying that she did like it.

Buffy moved over to the bed and picked up the long red velvet gown. Ignoring him, she sighed as she looked at it. "It's beautiful!"

Angel shrugged his shoulders, feigning indifference. "Do your.. hair and make-up thing and get dressed… I'm going to shower."

As soon as they stepped out of the apartment building, Buffy looked up at the star-filled sky and took a deep breath. The air out here was different. It seemed to be richer, fresher.

She was surprised when a tuxedo-clad Angel led her to a limousine. His "casual night out" was turning out to be anything but. After a short drive, they got out in front of a restaurant.

Buffy gawked at the elegant decoration of the restaurant as they were seated. The waiter even spoke a foreign language that Buffy was sure was Italian. What surprised her was that Angel replied, speaking the language fluently.

At her questioning look, he shrugged and explained. "I spent a few decades in Italy."

"Was it nice? I always wanted to go there."

"I think you would really enjoy it." He answered, opening the menu

"Uh oh." Buffy said, after she had opened her menu.

Angel looked up at her. "What?

"The menu is all Italian… how am I supposed to order?"

"That doesn't matter, I'm ordering for you."

"What?!" Buffy exclaimed. "Welcome to the 20th century, Angel. I can order my own food."

"Not with me." He smirked. "Don't forget; you belong to me."

Buffy scowled in discontent as he continued to read the menu, ignoring her anger at being treated in such a manner.

Angel was quite pleased with himself. She had to learn that he had control over her. She felt what he wanted her to feel, she wore what he wanted her to wear, she ate what he wanted her to eat. She was his.

"How does it taste?"

"It's actually really good." Buffy replied. "I never thought I would not only eat pumpkin filled ravioli's, but like it. What's the name of this place, anyway?"

"L'Osteria del Forno." He replied.

"What does it mean?"

"The Tavern of the Furnace."

"Oh." Buffy replied, almost disappointed.

"What?" Angel asked, his interest piqued.

"Well, when it was Italian it sounded so much more romantic. Not that The Tavern of the Furnace isn't a nice name… it's just not…"

"Lay me on the table and pour wine all over my body before cleaning me thoroughly with your tongue?" Angel suggested.

Flushing, although it was a bit absurd after all they had done. Buffy nodded. "That would work."

After they had finished their meal, Angel decided a walk would be nice. Buffy appeared to enjoy being outdoors after being cooped up for so long. Holding hands, they walked along Fisherman's Wharf, not talking, just observing all that was happening around them.

Before they knew it, it was nearing three in the morning. They got back in the limo and headed home. Buffy felt a bit of contentment for once. She had really enjoyed herself this evening. Then she remembered her mother.

Her poor, defenseless mother. She was an innocent, being held captive because of *her*. Buffy instantly felt terrible. Here she was, celebrating, while her mother was probably in some dark cell, terrified.

Angel gently turned her face towards him by holding her chin. His thumb softly traced her bottom lip, as he looked her in the eye. "Did you have a good time?"

Buffy nodded, averting her eyes as she tried not to cry out of shame.

"But...?"

"But, my poor mother. I'm having fun and she must be so scared."

Angel sighed; he had contemplated telling her the truth several times. She might like him more if she knew the truth. However, it was more likely she'd leave if she knew the truth.

"Buffy, I swear to you, your mother is just fine. She's not scared. She probably does miss you, though."

"Will you please let her go?" Buffy pleaded.

"Baby, if I do that, you'll leave me and I don't want that. She's okay. Please trust me."

Buffy closed her eyes and decided to just have faith in him. It was the only way she could live with herself.

Buffy tried to relax as Angel leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She could handle this. He'd probably be gentle, and after that last incident, she felt like nothing could ever be worse.

Angel continued feathering soft kisses on her face until he kissed her on the mouth. He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to get her to melt. This wasn't going to be rape; this was going to be making love. As his hands roamed over her back, covered by the cotton of the oversized nightshirt she wore, his tongue ran over her bottom lip.

When Buffy moaned, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, rejoicing in the fact that she was reciprocating. He gently pushed her back on the bed and moved so that he lay on his side.

Buffy flushed as his heated gaze roamed over her body. His fingers soon followed the same path, stroking down the side of her face, over her breasts that heaved as she breathed heavily, gliding over her hip, across her thigh and between her legs to stroke up and down over the crotch of her silk panties, growing more and more wet every moment.

"This feel good?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

Buffy nodded as she bit her lower lip and arched her hips into his hand. Smiling, he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric and stroked them over her soaking wet core. His fingers danced over her clitoris and Buffy jumped, as though she had been shocked.

For a while he teased her, relishing the moans of pleasure and need that she emitted. It was for him, all for him. The rosy color growing on her cheeks the beads of sweat on her forehead the way her hips were arching up to increase her contact with his hand... All for him.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer to see how beautiful she would look when she came, having forgotten what it was like those months ago, he touched her right where she needed it. It didn't take much more than a gentle pinch to her nubbin and she was crying out as her body shook violently.

As she slowly came back down from her high, Angel blanketed her body with his own, placing soft kisses on the side of her neck while she caught her breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her head so she could capture his lips in a searing kiss.

Angel ground his rock hard erection against her saturated center. Buffy moaned and bucked her hips up against him. As their lower bodies drove each other wild, Angel slipped his hands down to pull the hem of her nightshirt up.

Once her full breasts were exposed, Angel dipped his head down and began suckling one of her erect nipples. Buffy cried out and bucked harder, not being able to think about anything besides the pleasurable pressure building deep in her belly. Angel's hands moved down to unbuckle his pants so he could release his erection and bury it deep inside her.

This brought Buffy back to reality. She was about to have sex with the man who had raped her. All the memories of what had happened to her before hit her like a ton of bricks. The things he had done to her, she had hated them. And here she was, about to have sex with him and enjoy it. Buffy felt incredible shame as well as an overwhelming panic.

"No! Please, no!" She begged, her hands gripping his strong shoulders and trying to push him off her.

Angel looked up at her sharply to find fear in her eyes. This was too soon for her. He realized they would have to go much more slowly after the trauma he had caused her.

A part of him that he tried to squelch also realized that the fear he found swimming in the depths of her blue eyes didn't thrill him like it used to… like it was supposed to.

He nodded slightly and rolled off her. Buffy stared at the ceiling, frozen in her spot. Sighing, Angel reached over and pulled her shirt back down so that her breasts wouldn't tempt him.

Opting against blueballs, Angel got up and went into the bathroom to take care of his raging erection. It was too crude even for him to do that right in front of her. Buffy lay in bed alone, trying not to think about what Angel was doing. If she hadn't guessed just by the fact that Angel never had to use the bathroom, she would be able to tell by the quiet grunts she heard.

A few minutes later, Angel came back out and got back into bed next to her.

"Let's go to sleep." He said gruffly and turned out his bedside lamp.

Buffy turned off the one that was on her side and lay back down.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"You mad at me?"

"Buffy, if I was determined to have sex with you, I would have had sex with you."

Buffy wrinkled her forehead. "So, you didn't want to have sex with me?"

"I didn't say that." Angel chuckled. "I was *going* to have sex you, until you said no. I've decided that forcing you isn't always fun. I prefer for it to be mutual."

"I'm sorry… it's just…" Buffy tried to explain, getting choked up.

"Shhh.." He said, pulling her to him so lay her head against his chest.

"I'm fucked up." She told him.

She was right, he conceded silently. Of course, it was entirely *his* fault she was fucked up. At least he hadn't driven her to the point he did with Drusilla. There was still a chance for Buffy to go back and be normal… or the way he wanted her to be, anyway. He just had to bide his time. Buffy would eventually get over this… and he would work on her every night, slowly getting her to go further and further.

"I really am, aren't I?" She asked.

"We both are, Baby. That's what makes us good together." He told her, knowing it would be of no consolation. How the hell was he supposed to comfort her when he was so damn confused himself?!

They woke up the next afternoon, their limbs still tangled after all their hours of sleep. Buffy was still a bit apprehensive about if he was angry with her for stopping him, but when he just smiled down at her before leaning down to give her a gentle kiss, she felt completely reassured.

For a long while, they lay in bed and kissed, without too much touching or anything else that would put any pressure on Buffy. Angel knew that in this case, patience would have to be one of his virtues. He had to do this right. To make her love him after all he had done, it would take time.

After they finally got up, Buffy ate some food while Angel drank some blood. He was surprised to find that it didn't disgust her when he had first done it in front of her a few days earlier to test her reaction. She actually seemed pleased that he felt so comfortable to be himself around her. There were some things about women he'd never understand.

After both their stomachs were filled, they sat in front of the TV and laughed over their trashy talk shows for a few hours. Before they knew it, it was after nine and their shows were over.

"How about we go see a movie?" Angel suggested.

Buffy was surprised. "Sure, that sounds fun."

"I had fun tonight."

Angel frowned. "You did? Crap! I must be doing something wrong."

Buffy laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Then again… I do so enjoy making the Slayer feel tingly." He teased as he leaned over in bed and kissed her deeply.

Buffy moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, determined to go all the way this time and ignore all the voices reminding her of what he had done to her, of her poor mother being held captive… of how sleeping with him was like cheating on her true love.

Angel pulled back and smiled at her. "Goodnight."

Buffy looked at him in amazement as he lay back on his side of the bed and turned out his light.

"Night." She replied slowly as she turned her lamp off as well and curled on her side, facing away from Angel, on the bed.

A moment later, he moved behind her, spooning her as his strong arms wrapped around her tiny body. Buffy indulged in a little fantasy that he was the man she adored and loved with all her heart as she drifted off to sleep.

Tonight was the night, Angel had decided. It had been a week since that first time he'd attempted to make love to Buffy. Since then, he'd been ever the gentlemen, not doing anything besides kiss her and the occasional squeeze of her breasts to drive her wild. She wanted him, he could tell. She was at that point that he could get her to seduce him.

However, he still wanted to make this night perfect. Buffy was currently soaking in the bath he had run for her to distract her while their romantic dinner was set up. He hoped she liked filet mignon.

She'd better like it, because him shoving meat down her throat might ruin the mood.

"I've never had this before, but it's really good." Buffy gushed as she took a bite of the tender meat. She was amazed at how romantic Angel could be when he wanted to. Granted, he didn't have romantic intentions… he wanted to fuck her tonight and that's all there was to it. Oh well, at least he was bothering with the niceties.

"Of course it's good, I picked it!" Angel retorted, pretending to be exasperated that she didn't just have complete faith that whatever he picked would please her.

"Well, it's not like you eat regular food all the time. I'm sure you're a bit out of the loop."

"I eat! It passes the time… plus, I've been to plenty of parties where I had to eat."

"Still… you have a taste for blood… I don't. You could order some freaky stuff and expect me to eat it."

"Would you just finish your dinner?" Angel barked. "I don't have all night here!"

"Yes you do." Buffy smiled. To most people, bickering over a candlelit dinner would be a bad thing… to the two of them, it was foreplay.

"Shut up!"

"So… what are we going to do now?" Buffy asked, her eyebrow quirked suggestively, as she leaned against the kitchen counter after setting her dishes in the sink.

Angel strode confidently over to her and placed his hands on the counter on either side of her hips- successfully pinning her there. "We could go to bed."

Buffy licked her lips and smiled up at him, excitement dancing in her eyes. "I'm not tired."

Angel ground his growing evidence of desire against her. "I could make you tired."

"You think?" Buffy asked while trying not to moan in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, Baby." He replied in a low voice.

"I'd like to see you try." She replied in a breathy voice.

He took a step back and held out his hand. Buffy took it and let him lead her up the stairs. When he let go of her hand she moved to get on the bed, figuring that was what he wanted. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her back towards him. He gripped her hips tightly, pulling her against him so that his rock-hard erection pressed against her stomach.

He began swaying and she couldn't help but move with him. He gazed down at her intently, causing her to blush when she looked up at him. He had this way of looking at her and making her feel like she might melt into a puddle right then and there.

Luckily, his hands began roaming up her back to gently massage the tension that was evident in her muscles, thus holding her up in one piece. He dipped his head down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. He wanted her so badly, needed her so urgently… but he wanted to make her beg. If he could garner the self-control, he wouldn't lead her to the bed until she asked.

Buffy eagerly kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Finding her completely relaxed, Angel's hands slid back down her body to gently squeeze her ass and pulled her tightly against him.

"Do you want me, Baby?" He whispered in her ear.

Buffy nodded and moaned.

"Beg me, then." He ordered as he ran his teeth lightly over her jugular, driving her wild.

Buffy groaned. "Please, Angel? I want you, please!"

Before she was even through speaking Angel had her pinned beneath him on the bed, unbuttoning her shirt. As he undressed her, she began working on taking his shirt off as well. He soon began helping her and before they knew it, they were both nude, in each other's arms.

Angel's hand moved between her thighs and encountered a hot, wet, sticky substance. He smiled knowingly. She was so fucking beautiful and she was feeling this for *him*. She was *his*.

He moved down her body to rest between her thighs, which he tenderly massaged as he lifted them and placed her knees against her chest, turning her womanhood up to him. He dipped his head down and ran his tongue along her slit.

Buffy hissed and jumped, as though a volt of electricity shot through her. He devoured every inch of her, except for the one spot where she needed him most. His tongue danced over her slick, heated flesh, until he took mercy on her constant begging and sipped her erect bud into his mouth. Buffy shouted, her body jerking as she came. She took deep breaths as she came down, grinning at the tremendous release she felt.

However, Angel was not yet through. He continued to explore what lay past her soft folds with his tongue, savoring her bittersweet honey. She was exquisite, and he knew her very well might become addicted. He was playing with fire and having a hell of a great time.

After she had come once more, she began to beg him to fill her. She needed him to complete her right then more than she'd needed anything in her life. Angel moved back up her body and she wrapped her legs around his hips, moaning as he teased her slit with the tip of his erection.

Slowly, he slid inside her, stretching and filling her inch by inch. Once he was completely inside her, he stayed still for a moment, relishing how hot and tight she was. And it was for him, all for him.

With that thought in his head, he pulled back and slammed into her, as if to say 'Mine.' If Buffy knew, she didn't care. She simply held her arms up until he bent down to kiss her deeply and she wrapped them around him.

Their lovemaking was full of passion. Their desire… need… borderline obsession with each other was very evident they way their bodies moved as they came together… as if they were a well-tuned instrument.

Angel felt like he was a puzzle and Buffy was the last piece that completed him. He'd never felt this way with any of the other women he'd been with. They could never compare to *her*.

As Buffy cried out and clenched around him in her third orgasm for the night, Angel released himself, spilling his dead seed deep inside her womb. He collapsed on top of her and kissed the side of her neck.

"You belong to me." He whispered.

Buffy didn't reply, but when he turned out the lights and cuddled her tightly against him, she smiled contentedly.

They awoke several times during the night and day, every time making love until they were again exhausted. It was sundown by the time they finally rose. Angel felt more relaxed than as long as he could remember. There was calmness inside him… he had release from all these pent-up emotions he wasn't aware he'd had.

Buffy felt as though she was glowing. There was a wonderful ache between her legs from plenty of great sex. She was becoming an expert at living in her own little world. She ignored the fact that the man she was sleeping with was not the man that loved her, that her mother wasn't living a happy little life at home, and that the only reason she was here was because she'd been kidnapped. It was much easier to pretend that she was sharing a love nest with the man she loved.

It was the only way she could live.

When they finally did get out of bed, it was only to the shower, where Angel slowly and thoroughly washed every inch of Buffy's body. She had no idea soap could be so erotic. However, she was sure Angel would show her a *lot* of new ways to do things.

After they were both pruned and out of hot water, they put some robes on and ordered some pizza for Buffy. As she watched the some game show and waited for the Dominoes Delivery boy, Angel realized his blood supply was gone, so he made a quick call to Lucien and arranged to have some delivered.

They ate their dinner on the couch with the television blaring in front of them before they spent the rest of the night on the couch. Angel was amazed at how much he wanted her. He was addicted.

However, he did notice she was as insatiable as he was and that was pleasing. He wasn't sure if she loved him, but she definitely needed him now. He was her world.

And he loved it.

They spent an entire week worshipping each other's bodies, only taking time out to eat, sleep and occasionally engage in playful conversation. As far as they were concerned, the world around them did not exist.

However, when Buffy had no food to eat and was sick of ordering pizza or Chinese food, it brought them back to reality. Angel decided a night out would do them good anyway, so they both dressed and headed off to the grocery store.

An hour later, they returned with armfuls of bags. Angel couldn't believe how much junk food she'd gotten. Then again, he realized and smiled; she'd need some way to work off all those calories.

While Buffy sat eating a TV dinner, Angel looked in the fridge, dreading drinking yet another cold back of blood.

"Want to go out tonight?" He asked,

"Where?"

"My friend's got this bar… you'll like it." He replied with a smile.

Angel strode proudly into the bar with Buffy on his arm. For him, it wasn't enough that he showed all the vampires around that he had the slayer at his beck and call… he had her wearing a sexy little number so he wanted them to see she had the beauty to go with the strength.

Buffy's senses went wild from all the undead in the room. However, Angel slid his arm around her, letting her know to stay calm. They wouldn't bother her if she didn't bother them.

Angel led her to a booth in a dark corner of the bar, calling out to Lucien to send over a couple glasses of red wine. Soon after he brought them to them himself.

"Uh, Miss… do you have ID?" Lucien asked.

Buffy looked expectantly at Angel who shot Lucien a fiery look.

"Listen, Angel man, I can't get caught serving a minor… how old is she, 16? You could get in huge trouble yourself!"

"Lucien… if the cops have a problem, they can talk to me about it. Now give my girlfriend her drink. As far as you're concerned, she doesn't look a day younger than 21."

The bartender sighed and set the drinks on the table before leaving to tend to his other customers. Angel picked up his glass and took a sip of the wine as he watched Buffy gingerly pick up her own and took an experimental sip.

Angel smiled as Buffy slid her hand in his shirt and nibbled his ear. He had no idea she'd be so amorous when intoxicated.

"You're being a bad girl." He teased.

Buffy giggled. "You like it when I am bad."

"You know it, Baby." He agreed, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Why don't we fuck on this table?" She suggested.

"Nah.." He answered, half laughing.

Buffy pouted. "Why not?"

"Because then every guy in here would get to see you like that… and I'm the only guy who gets to do that."

"My body's just for your eyes." Buffy laughed.

Angel grinned and nodded. "Now you've got it!"

"That's just fine." Buffy nodded emphatically. "Fine, fine, fine. You know why?"

"Why, Baby?" Angel asked, taking a swig of his whiskey.

"Because I love you."

Stunned, Angel set the bottle down heavily and looked at her. She was gazing up at him with her wide eyes shining with love and adoration. His heart soared. She loved him! All his work had paid off. Although he had told himself it was just a matter of time, hearing her say the words he'd longed for was an incredible shock.

"Baby, wanna go home?"

Angel sat on the couch, extremely pleased with himself. If it were possible, he was sure he'd be glowing. Buffy was unconscious upstairs, after several hours of lovemaking. Angel had decided to let her rest when he'd gotten up a few minutes earlier. When she finally did rise, she would surely have a hell of a hangover.

Angel felt great, and while he wanted to relish in his "victory," he didn't want to examine it too closely. He knew that he wasn't just happy that he'd gotten his way… there was a part of him that wanted her to love him, not because then she would need him completely… but because of something he himself felt.

And he most certainly did not want to go there.

It didn't matter because right then he heard Buffy quickly get out of bed and rush to the bathroom. Shaking his head at her inexperience with handling alcohol and not being ill the next morning, he got up and went to the kitchen to get her some water and aspirin.

The next week went by rather uneventfully. They started going to Lucien's bar every other night, it was nice to get out and Buffy was always extremely horny when they got home. Plus, Angel got Lucien to distract Buffy one way or another so he could slip out to feed. It wasn't that if she knew she could stop him… but it was a lot easier than listening to her nagging.

One night, Angel decided a little change would be good. Going somewhere new and a little different could be fun… and he could test his slayer. Once they were both dressed, they headed off to a club Angel had heard about. He had a friend who had a friend that ran the club, which ensured Buffy could get in although she was four years underage and looked it.

They found a table in the dark club and sat down. Angel ordered drinks and Buffy took in the strobe lights and loud music with interest. It was so different from the Bronze. She'd never known it before, but the Bronze was more like a children's playground compared to this. The way these people "danced" was a bit shocking... and made that dance she'd done with Xander to make Angel jealous seem like nothing.

Angel had ordered her a Sex on The Beach, knowing it was her favorite drink. As Buffy sipped it and gazed out at the dancers, Angel decided to set his plan into motion.

"You like that?" He asked.

Buffy turned and looked at him. "What?"

"The way they dance."

"I guess." She shrugged.

Angel smiled at her and gave her thigh a squeeze under the table. "I bet you'd like it if you and I were out there, dancing like that."

The ends of Buffy lips curled as she looked away shyly. "Probably."

"I know *I* love dancing like that, but you wouldn't be able to."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "Yes I would."

"Don't think so. *Women* dance like that. You're merely a little girl. Don't get me wrong, you're great for fucking and all that, but you haven't got what it takes yet. That comes with time." Angel explained. "Unfortunately, I need a woman right *now*."

"Why are you being such an asshole?" She asked. He'd been so nice these past few weeks and all of a sudden, it was like the morning after her birthday all over again.

"Baby, I'm just being honest. Don't take it so seriously. You're still my little sex kitten… I just want to have fun tonight. Now be here like a good girl while I go get a date."

Buffy glared after him, since it was all she could do not to cry. How could he be so mean? She'd thought she meant something to him. Buffy shook her head and gulped down the rest of her drink as she berated herself for being so stupid.

Right off, Angel found the perfect girl. She had long curly red hair, way too much make-up and a dress that really should have more material. However, she had to be at least twenty-five, she was tall, and as slutty as they were, her clothes got her a lot of male attention. She'd do just fine to make Buffy insane.

All Angel had to do was smile and hold out his hand. She returned the smile and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. Making sure they were on the outside of the crowd, so Buffy was sure to see, he wrapped his arms around her waist so their bodies were tight against each other.

Buffy watched as the vampire approached a redhead. As they walked to the dance floor, she looked her over. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect dress… she really was a woman. She looked down at her own black slipdress and felt silly. Even if Angel had picked it out, she looked extremely childish in comparison.

Buffy gazed at her empty glass, then back at Angel and the girl. Sighing, she got up from the table and headed to the bar, hoping that if she just said she was with Angel the bartender would give her some more alcohol.

Angel contemplated whether to fuck the girl. His ultimate goal was to make Buffy jealous, make her feel like nothing, but for her to stay with him anyway. If that happened, then he knew his work was done. She would truly be his little slave.

He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought. His little slave, Buffy. The woman who had intrigued him more than any other in all his two and a half centuries. She would answer his every demand and hate it. But she would have to, because she loved him.

"Hey there." A man greeted Buffy as she approached the bar.

She looked him over, deciding that with his pale blue eyes and sandy blonde hair along with what looked to be a nice body, he might be just the thing to take her mind off Angel.

At least get her a drink.

"Hi." She replied, giving him her sexiest smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He offered.

"That'd be great… something strong?"

He flirtatiously gave her the once over. "I don't know… supplying a minor with alcohol *is* illegal."

Buffy laughed and held up her empty glass. "Yeah, but this is the Sex on The Beach I just finished, so I think it's okay."

"So you like sex on the beach, huh?" He flirted.

"Guess you'll just have to find out." She teased. She, herself, didn't know what the hell she was doing. Was she actually going to sleep with him just because Angel fucked whomever he pleased? Would it make her feel better?

Damn straight.

Angel had decided to take the girl out back and eat her, then come back and pretend he'd fucked her for Buffy's benefit when he looked over at the table and found it empty. He quickly scanned the club and finally spotted her at the bar, with a full drink and a man standing far too close to her for Angel's taste.

Shoving the whore away, he headed straight to the bar. His woman was flirting with another male and that was *not* acceptable.

"Buffy!" He roared as he neared her and the male who was about to see what a huge mistake he'd made.

Buffy coolly took a sip of her tequila. Okay, looks like she wouldn't be sleeping with Kevin. That was fine, because she had a feeling he wouldn't compare to Angel- as much an asshole as he was, he sure knew how to drive her wild. However, she wasn't about to run back to him. She had refound her pride.

"Yeah?" She answered calmly.

"What the *fuck* do you think you're doing?!" he shouted, causing more than a few people to look their way.

Kevin stared at Angel, terrified. "Buffy, is this your boyfriend?"

"Not really."

"The Hell I'm not!" Angel growled, then walked up to Kevin and poked him in the chest. "That is *my* woman you were trying to fuck! I don't handle that well!"

Kevin held his hands up. "Sorry, man, I had no idea she was with anyone!"

Buffy sighed; trying to act bored while she was really freaking out on the inside. Angel looked like he really might kill this guy. She set her drink on the bar and walked over to them.

"Angel, would you leave him alone? He just bought me a drink and we were talking." She reasoned tugging on his arm to pull him away from Kevin, who looked like he was pissing his pants.

Angel clenched his jaw. Gathering his composure, he stepped away from the idiot, giving him one more menacing glare before he grabbed Buffy's arm tightly and dragged her out the door.

Buffy was still protesting and trying to wriggle away from him when they got home. Once the door was locked tightly behind them, he released her. Furious, Buffy stomped away and Angel shook his head.

"Babe, you better lose that fucking attitude, because I am pissed off at you enough as it is!"

"What the *fuck* for?!" Buffy shouted as she marched up the stairs. He'd humiliated her and broke her heart with his stupid dancing.

"You do *not* talk to other guys, Buffy! You do not let other guys buy you drinks!" He replied angrily as he followed her up the stairs. "You are *mine*! You talk to *me*! If you are thirsty, *I* will buy you a drink!"

"*You* were busy!" She retorted, yanking her dress off. "And why do you get to rub up against any girl you want and I can't even talk to another guy?!"

"Because I don't belong to you! You are my woman!"

Buffy lost it and began slamming her fists against his chest as hot tears slid down her face. "Well I don't want to be your woman! So tough shit for you! I want someone who loves me back!"

Angel stood still, rather stunned. He'd known she loved him, but he hadn't realized what that did to her. Her love for him tore her apart, especially with the way he treated her. It made her hate herself for feeling something she couldn't stop.

But what surprised him most of all was the pain he felt for hurting her, for doing this to her. Yes, he wanted her to need him for everything... but that included happiness. He realized that since he hadn't given her that he had failed himself.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her back. After she had calmed down, he led her to the bed. As she lay on her back and caught her breath, he quickly divested himself of all his clothes.

Nude, he crawled back on the bed and stripped her of her bra and panties. After placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he placed a soft trail down the side of her neck and down to her breasts. He nibbled both of her nipples, making her arch off the bed, before he moved down to her nether regions.

Her honey seemed sweeter than usual, so he made her come three times under the expert ministrations of his tongue. After she begged and sounded totally spent, he moved back up her body and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Slowly, he slid his length inside her, hissing at her heat as he stretched her. He began slowly sliding in and out of her, pulling almost entirely outside her welcoming body.

When Buffy began to buck up, trying to get him deeper inside her, he rolled them, letting her be on top. She looked down at him with the most beautiful secretive smile. He knew it was a look reserved only for him.

His hands moved to her hips to help guide her up and down on him. She felt her entire body begin to tighten and knew she was close. He sat up, still sliding into her and suckled the nipple of one breast while teasing the other with his thumb.

Shouting his name, Buffy came, her vaginal walls closing tightly around him. Angel released himself as well, and began spilling his cold dead seed inside her depths.

Feeling an instinctual need, his mouth moved to her neck as his vampire visage appeared. He sank his fangs into her tender skin, making her gasp in shock. He'd never done this before.

Her small hands began pushing against his shoulders, trying to stop him. He rolled them so Buffy was pinned beneath his much larger body as he drained her. However, it was still quite a struggle because she had a strong desire to live.

As she lost more and more blood, her fight became weaker. Angel pulled away and she lay limp beneath him. As he looked down at her, her blood dripping a bit from his mouth, she whimpered and looked up at him sadly.

She was dying.

Angel slit his wrist with one of his fangs and held it over her mouth. Too weak to protest, Angel's blood slid down her throat. Soon after, she closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. Once she was done, Angel pulled his wrist away, licking the wound until it stopped bleeding.

Smiling contentedly, he lay on his back and pulled her on top of him. She was getting very cold. He'd miss her heat, but it wasn't necessary. She will still have her fire. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. She was dead now, but it didn't matter.

Because she would be with him always.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel waited patiently for his lover to rise. It had been an entire day since he'd turned her, so she'd be waking any time now. He wondered how she would react to being a member of the undead. He knew she'd still have her pesky soul… slayer's had been turned on several occasions and they'd all been soul having after the experience. Apparently, their super sense of humanity made their souls much stronger than everyone else's.

This led to all the previous slayers killing themselves soon after being turned.

However, Buffy would be different. Unlike the others, she had a reason to live. Him. She loved him and now they'd be together forever. Angel knew he'd have to be extra attentive to her for a while, though. His cat and mouse games wouldn't work well at all with her if she were depressed; all it would do is give her another reason to die. He'd ordered her cow's blood... knowing she wouldn't go for human.

Sighing, he picked up his book and began to read from his spot in a chair beside the bed while he waited.

Finally, the object of his obsession began to rouse. Angel set his book down and anxiously sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Hello Lover." He greeted as her eyes began blinking open.

"Angel, what's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"You just took a very long nap." He informed her.

Buffy looked up at him, confused. She knew there was something she was supposed to remember, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Still drowsy, she pushed herself into a sitting position and the room spun.

"Careful." Angel cautioned, gently pushing her onto her back again.

Buffy frowned… she felt strange. All her senses seemed sharper. The lamp was… brighter… the cool air from the air-conditioned seemed to prickle her skin. She felt intense.

"Angel, what's going on?"

He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her. "You're like me now, my love… a vampire."

Buffy opened her mouth in shock. After a moment, she shook her head. "No… no, I can't be."

"You are." Angel insisted with a smile.

Buffy sat up again, quickly, and slipped out of the bed to head into the bathroom. However, she still wasn't quite ready for such a maneuver and the room began spinning. She held her arms out to grab something, but there was nothing within her reach.

Before she tumbled to the ground, Angel had his arms around her waist and was holding her up. "I told you, Lover… you have to be careful… you're weak. You need to feed."

Buffy shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I need to go look at myself in the mirror."

"It's not possible, you know you have no reflection."

Buffy began to sob, as she fought against him weakly. "I do too! I have to!"

Angel held her firmly as her struggles ceased and she was overcome with tears. When she was limp in his arms, he carried her back to the bed and gently placed her upon it, laying down next to her and stroking her cool bare arm.

As her sobs began to die, Angel dipped his head down and lightly brushed his lips over her forehead. "It's not so bad, you'll see."

Buffy looked at up at him, her hazel eyes sad, as she wished it was true. She was a monster now.

He watched as she calmed, with only silent tears streaming down her face. Deciding she should get used to her new lifestyle as quickly as possible, he got up out of bed and headed downstairs.

After he'd fixed her a mug of cow's blood and heated it a bit, he brought it back up for her. "Dinner time!"

A look of revulsion grew on Buffy's face as she sat up in bed. "I'm not drinking that."

"Oh come on, Lover... It's not even human. I got it at the butcher… it's from a cow. Not unlike hamburgers, which you used to eat."

"I'd rather starve to death."

"Buffy..." He moved the mug slowly back and forth in front of her face. He knew she'd have to be starving and the blood would get to her. She was a fledgling. Even with a soul, she still didn't have the strong willpower to avoid the bloodlust that came with age. Sure, she might not feel it for humans… but the animal blood would do it.

As predicted, Buffy's face slowly morphed. Angel wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but he suspected telling her about the ridges on her face right then would do more harm than good.

"Come on, baby… just a little sip. It's heavenly, I assure you."

Buffy warred inwardly with herself to resist the temptation. She was a slayer. She was born to kill demons that drank blood… so if she did this would it make her any better?

A voice inside her told her that she wasn't killing anyone. She was drinking blood from an already dead animal. Angel was right; she ate hamburgers, so was this any different?

Overcome by temptation, she grabbed the mug with both hands and pulled it to her mouth, drinking from it hungrily. Angel smiled, pleased with her progress. When she finished feeding, she put her hands in her lap with the mug still in them. She stared down at it as her face morphed back to it's human form, amazed that she had just done that.

And that the blood had tasted so good.

Angel pulled the mug from her hands. "Bedtime." He announced as he set the mug on the nightstand and pulled off his silk shirt.

Buffy lay back down and stared at the ceiling as Angel undressed. When he was nude like his lover, he slid under the covers beside her, urging her onto her side so she faced away from him.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect." He told her as he placed kisses along the side of her neck and stroked her hip. His hand moved over her belly, electrifying her skin under its path. Gently, he lifted her leg and laid it across his hip. His fingers slipped between her folds and found a bit of moisture there. He used it to wet his fingers as he probed and teased her.

Buffy's body instinctually reacted to his, although she mentally was not in the mood. Soon, her body took over and all she could think about was him, with his strong fingers.

Once she was ready, Angel pulled his fingers away and slid them one by one into his mouth, sucking her sweet nectar off them. "You're even more delicious now." He told her as he rubbed the head of his erection against her slit.

With an almost painful slowness, he slid his length inside of her. As he filled her, both of them hissed in the pleasure. They never felt so right as when they were connected.

As they made love, they were silent, save for a few moans and grunts. As always, they were very passionate, kissing each other and forcing their tongues to imitate their lower bodies. As his need for release grew, he began thrusting harder inside her, lifting her thigh with his hand to open her wider for him.

Angel was about to come, and he wanted her to join him. Entwining their fingers, he moved their hands down between her legs and teased her sensitive nubbin. Buffy came immediately, moaning his name as her body shook. Her muscles clenching on his cock was enough to push Angel over the edge. Spilling himself inside her, he whispered her name.

As they came down from their orgasms, Buffy pulled her leg off Angel's hip, but stayed in the same position, hoping she could fall asleep and find this all to be a dream. Deep down she knew it was not, though. Now that she'd had a chance to wake up, she remembered him biting her the last time they'd made love. Why hadn't he just let her die and rest in peace?

The same voice that had urged her to drink the blood reminded her that it was because he wanted her so much. He wanted to spend all eternity with her. Most girls would kill for any sort of commitment from their boyfriend.

Angel reached over and turned off the lamp. In the dark room, he wrapped his arms around his lover and snuggled her from behind. "This is how it will be, Buffy. You and me... always."

The words sounded so nice, but then she thought about it. Always. Always was... a long time. Long after her parents and all her friends would die. As much as she could enjoy Angel's company… there were many times she would be so lonely. She had a whole new respect for Angel… the soulful version.

Buffy awoke the next afternoon to Angel teasing her nipples with her tongue. She moaned in pleasure, causing him to look up and give her a devious smile.

"Hello, Lover."

Buffy let her lust for him overrule her depression over being turned. She soon forgot about everything… everyone else in the world besides the demon in bed with her.

He worshipped her body, made her feel like a goddess, then gave her ultimate pleasure. She felt as though when he was inside her, filling her, he completed her. She hadn't even realized a part of her was missing until he'd made love to her for the first time.

After they had both climaxed, Buffy stared up at the ceiling, contemplating how much she hated herself. Angel watched her with interest for a few moments, then sighed, exasperated.

"You're being very irrational, Buff. Okay, I turned you. Is that your fault? Of course not! Why do you hate vampires? Because they kill people. You don't kill people. Hence, you're still all good and sickening. So… stop with the brooding."

Buffy pushed herself up into a sitting position and glared at him. "Why? What do I have to be happy about? Living forever with you? Well excuse me Angel, but the idea of an eternity with *you*, the one who did this to me, is not going to make me want to party. Because of you, I will have to watch all my friends die. Because of you, I won't ever have any babies! Because of you... my mom is being held captive… probably living in terror!"

"Actually…" Angel decided it was time she knew. She wouldn't run home now, and it might earn him brownie points. "Your mother is fine. Safe at home."

"What?" Buffy asked, bewildered.

"I never held her captive. She's been home and free this whole time. I only told you that so you wouldn't run away."

Buffy put a hand to her mouth in shock. "What makes you think I won't leave now?"

Angel smirked. "Oh yeah… I see you running back to her. And how will she take the news of you being undead, Buff?"

His newest childe was silenced. She lay back down on her side, making sure to leave a lot of room between them.

Angel sighed, he hadn't intended on depressing her even more. After she made no move to say anything after a few moments, he got out of bed and showered. He came out of the bathroom and found her in the same position. Chalking it up to her being pissed at him, he decided to go drink. He figured if he went out, she might at least get out of bed.

With that thought in mind, Angel dressed and told her he was going to Lucien's. Buffy didn't even appear to hear him. Angel started getting angry, but instead of doing something to her that he might later regret, he stormed out of there.

It was a good idea, because he had a fun night of getting shit-faced with the guys. He spent quite a few hours there, and only left because the sun was coming up in a few hours. Figuring, he'd get a thorough bitching out by Buffy, he opened the front door.

She wasn't in sight.

Rushing up the stairs, he found her in the same position that he left her. Concerned, he frowned and knelt in front of her. He realized that she didn't look angry at all. In fact, she looked as though she were dead... not undead.

"Buffy?" He asked, gently shaking her shoulder to try to get her to look at him.

She blinked and looked at him, as though she hadn't noticed him before. Her big hazel eyes welled with tears as she whimpered.

Angel sighed. "Why are you so upset?! Now I see why all the other slayers just killed themselves."

"Please kill me! Please?" Buffy began to plead.

"What? No way in hell! Face it, babe, you're here. We're eternal. The sooner you accept it, the sooner the fun begins."

Buffy shook her head and cried. "No… it's not fair… I had no choice."

Angel took a deep unneeded breath. She just couldn't let him turn her and make it easy, now could she?

Over the next few days, Buffy wouldn't do anything. She just lay in bed and cried constantly. She wouldn't even eat when he brought her a mug.

Angel was at a loss at what to do. It was driving him crazy, because as much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about Buffy. He cared very deeply for her. And his lies to himself that she was just a great lay weren't even close to convincing.

He thought back to when Buffy had been her happiest. It was mostly when she was alone with his ensouled self. He'd tried tender with her, and it wasn't working now. When else had she been happy?

When she was with her friends.

Her friends. So supportive… no matter what they'd be there for her. Maybe she needed them. She was so angry with him right now. She needed love and she didn't want his.

Love? Did he just say love?

She needed love, they would give it to her and she didn't want his even if he wasn't offering it, he corrected himself.

Sighing, he tried to develop a plan.

The next day, about an hour before sunset, Angel stripped and carried Buffy out of bed. He took her into the shower and carefully bathed her as she stood, practically catatonic, under the spray.

Angel had never imagined the slayer could be so depressed. Hopefully, this would work. Otherwise, he'd have another Drusilla on his hands. A worse Drusilla. At least the insane one talked and got out of bed.

Once she was clean, Angel dressed the both of them. He managed to get her to walk, as long as he held onto her hand. Making sure that he had all their clothes packed, Angel led her out of the apartment and to his car.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

Angel could tell she was crying. They'd been sitting in the parking lot of Sunnydale High for several minutes. He'd seen Giles' car, so he knew at least he was there.

"I'm taking you to your friends." He answered her.

"Why?"

"Because… you're depressed… and depressing. You're not at all fun anymore. Why would I want you?"

Buffy looked down; wishing his words wouldn't hurt her. He was an asshole, why did she want him to care about her?

"Let's go." He said, opening his door and getting out.

Buffy remained in the car. She didn't know what she wanted, but it wasn't to see her friends. They would hate her.

Angrily, Angel yanked her door open and pulled her out of the car. He half dragged her into the school and down the hall to the library. He gave her the impression he was furious and fed up with her, but on the inside he was petrified that he would lose her. This was a risk, but he had to take it.

He burst through the doors to the library with Buffy in tow. Her watcher looked over at them from where he sat at the large table in amazement.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" He asked.

Angel could tell that the man had spent every moment she'd been gone worrying about her. He didn't look as though he'd slept a wink the entire time.

"She's annoying, is what she is." Angel growled.

Giles looked at him with worry, trying to figure out why Angel was bringing her back. They had deduced that is was highly likely he had taken her, so now that he was bringing her in... Giles was confused.

Angel shoved her towards her watcher, and she tumbled into his arms. She couldn't seem to figure out what to say.

"Oh, yeah… I turned her." Angel informed him. "Unfortunately, she's got her soul."

"Yes… Slayer's always keep their souls." Giles replied dully. His Buffy was a vampire?

"Yeah… well, that's the problem. I'm sick of hearing her cry all the time and begging me to kill her. It's no fun if she doesn't fight." Angel complained. "Which is why I brought her to you. *You* deal with her."

With that, he stormed out of the library before he lost his nerve and dragged Buffy back into his arms.

Left alone, Buffy looked up at her watcher and wondered what he'd say.

Giles looked down at her, so much like a daughter to him, and wanted to cry. He could tell Angel had put her through a lot… and he dreaded finding out exactly what he'd done to her, but it was inevitable if he was going to help her through this.

Where did they go from here?


	3. Chapter 3

"Xander, calm down!"

"Giles, you just told me that Angel brought Buffy back and now she's a *vampire*! I think I have a right to be a bit upset!" Xander argued on the other end of the telephone.

"I understand that." Giles sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched Buffy sitting at the table in the library through the office window. "But Buffy needs us right now, and that's more important than letting you have a fit about something you can't help. Right now you must focus on helping your friend."

"She's not my friend!" Xander hissed. "Have you forgotten that when a person becomes a vampire that person dies and a *demon* takes over their body?! Buffy's dead, and you are alone with a monster!"

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Xander, she has her soul. There have been several occasions on which a slayer has been turned, and every time their soul remained intact."

"What?"

"Their humanity… it's so strong that they cannot lose their soul. However, every instance in which this has occurred has ended with the slayer killing themselves. I don't want that to happen to Buffy, do you?"

Xander sighed on his end. "You know I don't."

"Then please meet me at my place in half an hour. Your friend has been through quite an ordeal and she needs us to support her." Giles said. "Also, could you call Willow? And perhaps Cordelia, if you think she could be of help."

"I'll call them both. Cordy can give us a ride." Xander replied. "Why are we meeting at your place and not the library?"

"I'll feel better being somewhere that Angel can't walk into freely and I don't think that this is a good time to bring Buffy to her house."

"Oh… good point.. her mom might wig."

After Giles said goodbye to the boy, he walked slowly back to Buffy in the middle of the library.

"He considers me 'one of them' now, doesn't he?"

"What?" He replied, confused.

"Xander… I kind of heard you on the phone… vamp hearing and all… he doesn't consider me his friend anymore, does he?"

"Oh, Buffy… he was confused. He didn't know that you still had your soul. But as soon as I explained it to him, he was completely willing to help you." Giles assured her.

"I disgust you… don't I?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"No! Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Because I failed you. I'm supposed to kill vampires, not become one."

"Oh, Buffy… I failed you. I am supposed to be your guardian and under my watch you were kidnapped… and God knows what else that bastard has done to you."

"Giles, you couldn't have done anything… you're only mortal."

Giles smiled sadly. "Rationally, I know that. Rationally, don't you know that there was no way you could stop Angel from doing this to you?"

Buffy sighed and nodded. "I suppose... but it doesn't make me feel any better."

Giles held out his hand. "Let's go to my place. Everyone will be meeting us there soon."

Seeing Buffy's apprehension at facing her friends, Giles knew he had to reassure her.

"Buffy, we've all been so worried… they will be so relieved to see you again… and it won't make a difference to them that Angel changed you- they love you. Have faith in that."

Feeling a bit better, Buffy granted him a smile before taking his offered hand and standing up.

"Alright, let's go."

Xander stood impatiently outside Giles' door. He'd gotten off the telephone with the watcher a short half-hour earlier, but it had felt like days. He was very anxious to see his friend; both relieved to have her back and nervous about how things were changed.

Beside him stood Willow, silent with contemplation. Xander was sure that vampire or not, Buffy was still her best friend. On the other side of her was Oz, saying nothing, just holding his girlfriend's hand. Xander wasn't sure what he was thinking… he never was.

Standing behind them was Cordelia. She'd spent the entire time complaining about being called out of bed in the middle of the night, telling them they were lucky they were on summer break or else she would have been *really* upset.

"Hello." Giles greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi Giles." Willow replied while the two other male teens nodded at the librarian.

"Could we go inside? It's humid out here and ruining my hair!" Cordelia complained.

Giles stepped aside and let them inside the apartment. Xander led the way and was the first to see Buffy standing awkwardly in the living room, waiting to be reunited with her friends. As soon as Willow came up behind him and saw their friend, she rushed over to her and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Oh Buffy! It's so good to have you back! God, I was so worried!"

For a few seconds, Buffy was overwhelmed. She had expected all of them to stand around and gawk at her. She'd never dreamed they'd want to touch her. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her friend and buried her head in Willow's shoulder, letting herself go.

As Willow and Buffy stood in the center of the room, both now crying, everyone else settled. Cordelia and Xander sat on the couch, while Oz made himself comfortable in a chair and Giles paced.

After a few moments, the girls calmed and Willow led her friend to sit on the other couch. Giles handed them tissues, just glad to be able to do something useful.

"What are we here for anyway? Please tell me you didn't drag me out of bed so we could watch Buffy and Willow have a Sally Jesse reunion." Cordelia complained.

"Cordy, we've all been worried about Buffy... it's just nice to see her again… see that she's all right." Xander replied, surprising Buffy. He'd been so standoffish and silent that she had figured he was against her completely.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Well, it's obvious she's not! Look at her… Buffy, you look like Hell. I mean she just spent a month with a homicidal maniac… who knows what he did to her besides kill her and make her a bloodsucking citizen."

Buffy looked down, knowing that they all had questions as to what exactly happened but unsure of how she could tell them. She wasn't even positive that she could.

"I think Xander just meant that we missed her and we all wanted to be able to see her now that she's home safe, which she is." Giles told them, giving them a small reassuring smile.

Willow patted Buffy's knee. "It'll be okay Buffy. We'll buy your 'food' and everything so that you don't have to go out at night. We won't let him hurt you again."

"I don't get it. Buffy's the slayer, she can kick his ass if he tries to mess with her." Cordelia responded.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm his childe. His newly turned childe. Angel is much stronger than I am now. But… he's bored with me. It's why he dumped me with Giles. I don't think he'll mess with me."

"Not that I'm not glad he didn't... but if he wanted to get rid of you, why didn't he just kill you?" Oz asked.

"He's right. We must assume that Angel is still playing games with you, Buffy. For the time being it will probably be best if you avoid contact with him." Giles sighed.

Buffy's shoulder's slumped, she just wanted this to be over.

"Hey… don't worry Buff... it's going to be okay. You're with the Scooby Gang now… there's nothing that we can't beat." Xander told Buffy, giving her his trademark goofy smile.

"The sun will be up in a few hours, are you going to take Buffy to her house?" Willow asked Giles.

"No… I can't go there." Buffy said suddenly, shaking her head.

"Don't you want to see your mother?" Willow asked, surprised.

"More than anything… but not like this… she wouldn't accept me like this… and I'd like to just end things with her thinking I am dead or whatever. I can't deal with her rejection right now."

"Buffy your mother would never…" Willow began.

"Oh please." Cordelia interrupted. "Buffy couldn't even tell her she killed vampires, can you imagine her mother's reaction to the fact that she's one of them? *So* not cool."

"Why don't we all go get some rest? Buffy can sleep in my bed for now, I will take the couch."

"Are you, um… hungry? We could get you your… food." Willow offered.

Xander nodded, trying to be helpful as well. "Yeah… we could do that… what's your favorite type of blood?"

Buffy shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

The idea of drinking blood disgusted *her*; her friends would be completely revolted by it.

"Buffy, no… you need to eat! When's the last time you ate?" Willow insisted.

"When I first woke up after he turned me." She replied shamefully. "Five days ago."

"What?" Giles gasped as everyone looked at her in surprise. She had to be starving.

Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "Jeez… not only are you a vampire but you're anorexic now too?"

"It's disgusting… blood… it's just wrong." Buffy replied dully.

"For us, yeah. But *you* are a vampire. Vampire's drink blood." Cordelia informed her.

"What kind of blood did he give you?" Willow asked, putting her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"Cow's blood." She told them. "I… tried not to, but he reminded me that I eat beef and it's no big deal… it just was so tempting… I couldn't resist. But I swear I don't want human blood. I've never been tempted to bite any of you!"

"We know that, Buffy." Giles informed her. "Why don't Xander, Oz and I go get some blood for Buffy from a butcher?"

Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but Giles pointed his finger at her warningly.

"You have to eat."

The three males departed soon after, leaving the three girls alone.

"Buffy, I just want you to know… whatever he did to you… however he hurt you… it wasn't your fault, and talking about it will probably make you feel better." Willow told her friend.

"I just… don't think I can." Buffy sighed.

"Not now… but sooner or later you'll want to get it out. It'll start to weigh on you, and I know right now it's a truth that you hate, that you want to keep to yourself because if other people know about it then it's reality, but after a while it will rot inside you... and telling will make you feel better." Cordelia spoke up, surprising the other two with her sympathy. "When you get to that point, Willow and I want you to know we'll share the burden with you."

Buffy nodded, giving her a small smile. She'd forgotten how good it was to have friends supporting her. They were the only way she would survive this.

Angel put his hand to the glass that separated him from his childe as he watched her deep in slumber. There was a small balcony with french doors leading onto it from Giles' bedroom. The balcony was covered, so it didn't allow much sun through the doors, so the shades were not drawn. It provided the perfect spot for Angel to spy on the woman he was so obsessed with every night.

It had been a week since he'd abandoned her, the longest week of his attenuated life. His days were consumed with thoughts of her... what she might be doing… what they would be doing if she were there… how long it would be before he got her back. And he would, he was sure of it. She was by no means back to her normal self, but she was getting there. She would have her moments where she would smile, truly smile… whenever Willow gushed about something sweet Oz had said to her or whenever Xander told a joke that wasn't completely obnoxious.

There were also times that she would get a far off look in her eyes and he would know she was thinking of him. He spent a good part of the night watching her through the windows of Giles' apartment. Much to his chagrin, she was rarely left alone. He had considered going to the door and getting her to talk to him… perhaps invite him in- that could come in handy at a later time- but she was never alone for a decent amount of time.

She never left. Angel realized that they must know how obsessed with her he was. That was a bit unnerving... Yer, pleasing that they didn't underestimate him. Regardless of their extra precautions, however, he would capture his lover again.

This time, though... she would want to be there.

Deciding he better grab a bite to eat before the sun rose, Angel reluctantly left the window, reminding himself he could see her the next night. As he made his way down the trellis, he realized it was probably best that he hadn't had the opportunity to see her. She missed him this way and that was good. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that. It would just make their reunion after she got better all the sweeter.

Giles awoke in the early morning hours to the sound of Buffy screaming and crying. He jumped off the couch and made his way up the stairs to his bed where she slept, even though she'd tried many times to get him to switch, feeling bad about imposing so much on him.

He found her thrashing about in bed, obviously having a nightmare. She had them nearly every night since her return almost a month earlier. Against his better judgement, he risked being hit by one of her flailing arms as he sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into a sitting position so he could wrap his arms around her as she screamed for the attacker in her dream to stop.

"Buffy... Buffy… wake up, Sweetheart, it's alright." He assured the girl, bringing her out of unconsciousness. He did the same thing every night, calming her until she could go to sleep again.

Slowly, Buffy came awake and found herself in Giles' bed with his arms wrapped around her. She let him rock her and whisper words of comfort as she tried to calm down.

"Not again… not again… never again." She sobbed the nightmare of Angel raping her still fresh in her mind.

"What not again?" Giles asked.

"Giles…" she sobbed, then looked at him with pleading eyes, "don't let him hurt me again, please!"

"Who? Angel?" He asked, trying to get the truth out of her, hoping that if he knew exactly what had been haunting her, he could help. Almost every night she would beg Giles to stop whomever from hurting her, and he decided facing the problem might be the only way to stop this. "Buffy, what does Angel do to you in your dreams?"

Tired of keeping the dirty little secret, she confessed. "He rapes me. He rapes me every night in my dreams… and it's worse than when I was really with him. I don't know how but it is!"

Giles hugged her tighter as tears of heartbreak for the girl he loved so much welled in his eyes. "He raped you when you were with him?"

Buffy nodded her head as she sobbed against his chest. Giles closed his eyes as he felt an agony for her build within him. He stroked her back as she cried until her tears ran dry, feeling the pain right with her.

Once she had stopped crying, he still held her. The two of them were silent, just relishing the comfort of the other's presence. Giles spent the time contemplating what was done to her, what that bastard stole from her... it killed a part of him.

Something good and decent inside of him that said killing another man was wrong. Sure, he had killed plenty of vampires without remorse, but he still believed that killing for any other reason than being a demon was wrong.

This changed him. He wanted Angel dead. Not for the people that he'd killed for food or fun... but for the girl in his arms who was having such a hard time trying to survive after he had played with her like a toy.

"I'm going to kill him for you, Buffy. I'm going to kill him so that you won't have to worry about him harming you ever again." He swore to her.

Buffy looked up at him, terror in her eyes. "No! You can't! Giles, he's much too strong for you, if you go after him you know he'll only kill you... remember what happened after Jenny…"

"Buffy, it doesn't matter. Look what he did to you… he has to pay!"

Buffy began weeping silent tears once more. She was so sick of crying. "Giles… if you won't not do it for yourself… do it for me. I *need* you right now… so badly. Without you I would be dead, I'm sure of it."

Knowing she was right, Giles sighed and held her tighter to him, kissing the top of her head. "I won't... for now. But the second I come up with a plan that will kill him and not put myself at risk… I'm going to kill him for you, Buffy."

Buffy closed her eyes and let the comfort of his arms lull her to sleep. A part of her found his words a relief. Giles wouldn't die and she wouldn't have to live in fear of Angel anymore. However, a part of her was frightened by his words. Angel would be gone.

As much as she hated herself for it, she loved him. Despite all he had done. As she fell asleep, she admonished herself. She was one sick puppy.

Buffy sipped her mug of blood across the table from Giles as he sipped his tea. They had been rather quiet all day.

Buffy was embarrassed and regretted her confession to her watcher. She probably disgusted him. And if he knew that she *still* loved Angel...

Giles wasn't sure what to say to his slayer. He felt so horrible about what had happened to her. It was his duty to keep her safe... and under his watch she had been violated in the most horrible way. How could he ever earn her trust again?

Sighing, he looked at the young girl across from him. She was so young… she had her whole life ahead of her. Correction, she'd *had* her whole life ahead of her. Her youth had been stolen... from the vampires and demons that she had spent the past two years fighting. Angel had stolen the last bit of innocence she'd possessed when he had forced himself upon her, then stolen her life, only to replace it with immortality.

Giles didn't know what to do. He couldn't bear the thought that eighty years from now they would all be gone and Buffy would be alone. Eternity with no friends or family. Who would want that?

Deciding there was nothing he could do about that, he moved on to other issues that he could influence. Like helping her cope with the rape. He could tell that talking with him made her a bit uncomfortable. He could understand that; she was a young girl and he was a man old enough to be her father. Certain topics would be taboo.

Giles cleared his throat, getting Buffy's attention. "I could contact the Watcher's Council and see if perhaps they know if a counselor associated with… knowledge of vampires… nearby."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For you Buffy."

"I don't need a counselor." She replied, shaking her head.

"Buffy, you've been through some massive trauma, you can't tell me that you have no problems with what that bastard did! For God's sake, you have nightmares every night!"

Buffy looked down. "Giles… it's not something I would be able to talk about with a stranger."

"You need to talk to *someone*, Buffy."

"I know." She sighed, nodding. "Maybe Willow."

"Willow's not professionally trained…"

"She knows how to listen." Buffy interrupted, looking up at him. "Even a professional can't make this go away."

"Yes, but a professional can help you with your feelings. With help you can find a way to move past this."

"Please Giles… just let me try it my way?"

Giles nodded, granting her a small smile. The last thing he wanted to do right then was argue with her. If talking to Willow might take the constant sorrow out of her eyes, he was all for it.

"Whatever you have to tell me, Buffy… just remember I am open minded and accepting. Also, what you say to me stays with me and me alone… unless you *want* me to tell somebody. I love you and you are a wonderful person… no matter what!"

Buffy smiled at her friend, she'd obviously done some research on 'therapy.'

"So... Giles says you need to talk about what happened when you were with Angel so…"

Buffy nodded. "Right. Well… Giles is freaking because I've been having nightmares." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Angel raped me."

Willow gasped. "Oh God! I thought it might be possible… probable even… but... oh I'm am so sorry, Buffy!"

"It's not your fault!" Buffy reassured her friend as she hugged the redhead.

Willow shed some tears, letting Buffy comfort her, until she remembered that Buffy was the victim here.

"Oh, I'm screwing it up!"

Buffy chuckled. "It's all right, Will."

"No… no, you've been through major trauma… I'm supposed to be calm and give *you* a shoulder to cry on."

"That's okay, Giles did that for me the other night. I think he can just tell that I might want to talk about how I feel about the whole thing more with a female."

"Oh… okay." Willow nodded. "So… how do you feel Buffy? Like, what is the main emotion you have right now?"

"Guilt."

Willow nodded slowly, guilt was normal for rape victims. "What do you feel guilty about?"

Buffy averted her eyes to her lap, hoping Willow really was serious about not telling everyone. If she wasn't, Xander, for one, would flip. "Because… even though he hurt me so much.. by raping me and turning me... I still love him. Because after he raped me a few times, he seemed to feel bad about it or something and then he stopped. And a few weeks later… we made love. It was totally consensual and… wonderful. Well, that part confuses me, but I feel guilty because of all he did to you guys. He's threatened all your lives; he left you all defenseless and worried when he kidnapped me. Because of Angel, Giles has to sleep on his couch, because he insists I get the bed. Because of Angel, Giles also has to get up all the time to comfort me after my nightmares..."

She sighed and shook her head before continuing. "He's done all that and still I love him."

"Oh, Buffy, it's perfectly normal. There is something called Stockholm Syndrome where a victim develops a bond with their captor. As an instinctual device to survive, they empathize with the person who is threatening their life. This 'love' you have for him isn't real love… it's a product of your ordeal."

"I don't know, Will… it feels the same as it always has..."

"Huh?"

"Well… I never really told you… but even after Angel lost his soul, I still loved him. I just always wrote it off as loving Angel with a soul and since I still saw his face and heard his voice, I couldn't yet differentiate between the two. Then he kidnapped me and did those things to me and I still thought I was unable to separate… but then he was nice to me. Truly nice and kind Willow. We talked… about anything and everything and it was nice. Like, the way it's supposed to be with a boyfriend. Sure, I couldn't come and go as I pleased, but I wasn't tortured constantly. In fact, the only bad part was I couldn't let you guys know I was okay and I worried if you were all okay."

"But… maybe you're confused, Buffy." Willow replied, not sure what to make of this. She didn't have extensive knowledge about Stockholm Syndrome or how to treat it… she just knew of it.

"Maybe... I don't know. I just know that I fell in love with- and made love to- my rapist. And I have fond memories of doing it. I can't tell you that if Angel showed up at the door right now, I wouldn't go with him if he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and asked in the right way. I know it's sick. I know he has feelings for me and he hates that... it's like we're… unable to be apart no matter how much we wish we could stay away from each other."

Willow frowned. "Sounds like co-dependency."

"Okay… heard of it, but what exactly is it?"

"Well, a person with a dependant personality always needs reassurance for others and wants others to assume responsibility for them..."

"That's not me, though."

Willow shook her head. "No… normally it's not... but when we throw Angel in... it's so unhealthy for both of you to be with each other… yet you still have this... pull. There probably isn't any term for it, but co-dependency is the only thing I can think of."

"Is there a treatment for it?"

"Um… probably doctors prescribe drugs... So..."

"So, this is how I am and I better just accept it?" She asked rhetorically, sighing heavily.

"Maybe time apart will make you guys… forget each other?"

Buffy shook her head. "It's been a month, my need to be with him isn't weaker... I ache because we are apart."

Willow bit her bottom lip. This was not good.

Buffy was surprised to find herself feeling much better after her talk with Willow. Despite the fact that she now realized that she could never truly be free of Angel, it was out in the open. She wasn't holding it all inside now… all the pain and guilt. It was as though by saying it to others, she freed herself of it.

Over the next week, her nightmares became less vivid, then disappeared. Giles didn't have to get up and comfort her at all.

It was after that week of vast improvement that Giles agreed to let her patrol with him that night. He didn't let her go alone, but she was outside, in the fresh night air, with a stake firmly in hand.

It was nearly midnight as they got home. They hadn't encountered any vampires, but Buffy was still on a high. Giles hadn't seen her look so happy in a long while.

He fixed himself a nightcap as Buffy changed in the bathroom. As he took his drink into the living room so he could make his bed on the couch, he decided that he ought to look into getting a bigger apartment. Nearly every night, Buffy tried to get him to let her sleep on the couch, but he utterly refused. He wasn't raised that way.

However, his back didn't care about chivalry.

Deciding to grab his pajamas so that Buffy would be able to go straight to bed when she came out- although, he doubted she was tired at all-, he headed up the stairs to retrieve the sleepwear from his dresser.

As he pulled his pajamas out of the bottom drawer, he heard the bathroom door open and Buffy hum as she walked through the living room.

"I'm just grabbing something to sleep in, Buffy. I'll be out of here in just a moment." Giles shouted down to her.

"Take your time." She replied from directly behind him, making him gasp and clutch his chest.

"Buffy, you scared me half to death!"

Buffy gave him an apologetic smile. "Didn't mean to."

"Well… it's all right." He replied, smiling back at her, so pleased that she was doing so well. "I'm going to… go down to bed."

"Could you... not?" She asked.

"What?"

"Do you think… maybe you could sleep with me tonight?"

Giles blushed. "Buffy I don't think that's appropriate."

"No, I mean, *literally* sleep. I'm just… lonely… having someone next to me would be nice… just having you so close. I'd feel safe."

"You don't feel safe now?"

Buffy shrugged. "I feel like something's missing. It would just be nice having you near me. Comfort. I mean, I know it's not orthodox for you and I to share a bed… but who cares? Who even will know? It's not a sexual thing." She told him, then sighed. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I understand."

Giles shook his head and smiled warmly at the girl. "No… if it's all right with you then it shall be all right with me too."

Buffy returned the smile as her heart leapt for joy.

Angel gracefully climbed the trellis, looking forward to seeing the beauty of his lover in the night. He'd watched as she'd gone out patrolling, making sure that no vampires crossed her path. She probably didn't realize she was weaker now, and he didn't want her getting hurt. When she and Giles had gotten home, he had gotten a bite to eat, then headed to the watcher's place to spy on his childe once more before settling in for the day.

When he peered through the glass and saw Buffy and Giles in bed *together* he almost lost it. How dare she fuck another man?! How dare Giles fuck her?! She was supposed to be like a daughter to him! Angel burned with anger as images of the two of them in the throes of passion invaded his mind.

He had thought that by leaving her with Giles, he didn't need to worry about her being faithful to him. He had figured the older man wouldn't leave her the opportunity to be with any boys. Angel had never dreamed that the librarian would take advantage of his young charge.

He had to get her out of there.

Buffy smiled serenely as she closed her eyes and felt a cool summer breeze brush against her face as she sat on a swing in the park. Giles had a meeting in the morning, due to school starting in a few weeks, so he had allowed her to stay out late to patrol. He knew she probably wouldn't encounter any vampires, but getting out of the house was good for her.

Angel had been pleased with the perfect opportunity to get Buffy back. He had watched her for quite a while, looking for a good opportunity to grab her, knowing she very well might not want to come home.

Currently she was sitting on a swing in the park, surrounded only by slides, a jungle gym and grass. However, her guard was down and Angel knew it was his chance.

Hearing a crackling noise, Buffy opened her eyes. When she found Angel standing before her, peering down at her with an eerie smile, she gasped.

"Hello Lover."

"Angel." She whispered.

"Miss me?"

"I have to go." She stammered, trying to stand up and get away.

"Buffy..." He began, using a fatherly tone. "It's time for you to come home."

Buffy shook her head. "Angel, no, please... Leave me alone."

Angel moved over to her quickly and slid his hands around her waist. "You don't want that. Don't tell me you didn't miss me Baby… I missed you."

Buffy opened her mouth and tried to deny it, but couldn't seem to work up the nerve to lie. So when he dipped his head down and captured her lips in a searing kiss, she didn't object.

Pulling back, he smirked at her. "Let's go home and... reunite."

Buffy warred inwardly, part of her wanting to go back to Giles' and part of her wanting to be with Angel.

When her sire gently tugged her towards his car by the hand, her decision was made for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike tried to act as though he was paying attention to Drusilla's insane ramblings about something Miss Edith told her. His mind, however, wandered to his sire. Angelus had been acting strangely ever since he had returned from his little 'vacation' that he wouldn't give anyone any details about. He was… distracted. In fact, he'd hardly paid any attention to the fact that Spike had shown everyone he could walk again while his sire had been gone.

Something was up with him.

Spike took notice of the insane vampiress before him when she halted in her tale of her dress and how Miss Edith loved it, only to gasp and gaze off to nowhere.

"Pet? What is it? Are you having a vision, Luv?"

"Something's coming." she whimpered.

Spike stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to her. "Something good or bad, Ducks?"

"I'm not sure… but I'm scared, Spike! The stars… they're all so confused."

"Shhh… shhh… it's okay Baby… I'll take care of you… you know that." he calmed her, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her from behind.

Drusilla leaned back against him and turned her head to the side to nestle in on his shoulder. "Our happy family… it's changing… someone's coming to change us all."

Spike frowned, wondering just what that meant. Was Angel going to get all soul-having again?

Buffy snuggled up against Angel's side as he protectively put his arm around her as the walked up to the mansion. This was their home, she could tell. Buffy knew there must be other vampires, but her Spider Sense wasn't tingling… apparently her new status as a vampire had gotten rid of it.

"Don't worry, Baby.. everything's going to be fine." He assured her as they walked through the door and down the hall.

There were quite a few vampires milling about and as soon as they saw her, they would stop and stare in shock, then turn and quickly leave after seeing the icy look Angel would shoot at them. Their master was making it clear that if they said anything… they'd be sorry.

They entered what must have been the living room and Buffy felt that if her heart was still beating, it would be going a mile a minute. Spike and Drusilla were standing there. Buffy had often feared Spike's blasé attitude, and the fact that he seemed a little wild. Kind of like a bomb about to go off, but she could handle him.

It was Drusilla that really scared her. She'd always found her insanity unnerving and now Buffy was almost defenseless. She was weaker than all the vampires older than her… which was most of the vampires around.

Angel tightened his grip on her, however, and cleared his throat.

Both Drusilla and Spike turned and looked at him, both of them clearly shocked to see her there. Spike held onto the woman in his arms a bit tighter, fearing she might completely lose it when she saw Angel bring the girl she was so very jealous of into their home.

Much to his surprise, Drusilla smiled. "It's the slayer… but she's not the same now… she's one of us now."

Angel beamed proudly. "She always was a sharp one."

"Huh?" was all Spike could mutter.

"I turned Buffy." Angel informed him, kissing the blonde girl on the top of her head, all the while his eyes never leaving Spike's. "She's my childe now."

"A little sister!" Drusilla squealed, excited.

Buffy gave her a strange look as Angel grinned at Drusilla. "That's absolutely right, Dru… you now have your very own little sister."

Spike stared at the former slayer, dumbfounded. He had known Angel was obsessed, but he had no idea that he would go this far.

Drusilla, meanwhile, clapped her hands and pranced around the room, singing about all the things that she and her little sister would do. From curling their hair to tea parties, Drusilla was sure fun would be had.

She knelt before her sire and his lover and took one of Buffy's hands in her own. "Little Buffy… let's go wear pretty dresses!"

Buffy looked up at Angel in horror, there was no way she was letting Drusilla dress her up.

"Uh, Dru, Honey, I don't think it's a good time. Buffy still needs to see the whole house, and get settled in. Maybe you could help her?"

Drusilla smiled and nodded as she stood up. "Yes… I must take care of her. I'll take her under my wing."

"Such a good girl." Angel grinned.

Smiling serenely, Drusilla got on the couch on the other side of her sire and leaned against him. "Can we put a crib in my bedroom for her to sleep in?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. He *better* not be evil and say yes!

"I think it's better for Buffy to sleep with her Daddy. Especially since she is in a strange new home."

Drusilla nodded in agreement with her sire. "Can I sleep with Daddy too?"

"No, Dru." Angel replied, although the idea did sound fun to him... but as soon as he saw the look Buffy was shooting him, he knew he'd better not even try that... yet.

"Why can't *I* sleep with Daddy if she gets to?!" Drusilla cried.

Angel cringed; this is exactly what he'd been avoiding... He did *not* need Dru being jealous of Buffy right now. Especially since Buffy was a weakling in comparison now, and he didn't want to have to be protecting her in her own home constantly. "Because, Dru… if you and Buffy and I sleep together, then Spike will be left all on his own."

Drusilla brightened. "Spike can sleep with us! Daddy has a big bed!"

"There is no way in bloody hell I am sleeping with *her*!" Spike barked. He still wasn't sure where he stood with Buffy, since they now technically weren't mortal enemies... but he still didn't want to sleep in the same bed as her! Especially considering the way Angel was looking at her. He really had no desire to be in the same bed as his sire and Buffy while they fucked.

"Oh, like *I* want to sleep with *you*!" Buffy replied, glaring at him.

"Children! Behave!" Angel ordered, then looked back at Dru at his side. "Drusilla, I'm sorry, but you can see how if the four of us spent the night in the same bed, all they would do is bicker. Daddy would hate that."

Drusilla nodded. "I'll have to sleep with my Spike, make him feel all nice."

"That's a good girl." Angel smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"Baby, you've got to relax." Angel sighed, hugging his childe from behind as she stood in their bedroom. "You're so tense."

Buffy sighed. "I need to call Giles."

Jealousy rose up inside Angel. "Why do you have to do *that*?"

"Because he'll worry about me if I just disappear." Buffy explained, hoping Angel was not going to put up a big fight about this.

"Yeah, I can imagine he might be a little upset if his lover isn't there tonight. What, does he need you to suck him off? He's a little old, so I can't imagine he has the energy to fuck you every night… even though, and I speak from personal experience… your hot little body is quite miracle inspiring."

Buffy looked at him in confusion, which only infuriated him more. How dare she not only insult him by cheating on him with her watcher, but not even allow a flicker of fear to cross her face when he told her he knew!

"What are you talking about, Angel?"

Angel sighed. "I saw you two in bed together. You're fucking Giles! I trust you alone with him and you turn into a slut!"

Buffy couldn't believe Angel thought that she and Giles... and he was *jealous*?! Disbelief turned quickly to humor as she burst out laughing.

Anger shot through him as he found Buffy mocking him. He blindly pulled his arm back and smacked her across the face. She hadn't at all been expecting it  
and now that he was so much stronger... the blow knocked her off balance and she fell against the bed.

Angel was on her in a flash, grasping her chin firmly so that she couldn't look anywhere but into his eyes. "Let's get this straight right now. I am your sire, your master... You do as I say… you live to please *me*! And you never, *ever* make fun of me!"

Buffy's entire body began to shake in fear. She hated herself for being so afraid of him, but after all that he had done to her... she knew she would never be able to be able to beat him. She would always submit to his dominance.

"I wasn't making fun of you!" she swore, her voice wavering as she tried not to panic. "I was just laughing because it's ridiculous, Angel! I wouldn't sleep with Giles, he's like a father to me!"

"Buffy, I saw you two in his bed! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"We slept in the same bed, yes, but I swear to you, I didn't have sex with him! I've never had sex with anyone else!"

Sighing, Angel released her and stood up, running his hand through his hair as he tried to think clearly. Was she telling him the truth? Was he *that* blinded by jealousy?

"Angel, if there was any way I could prove it to you, I would!" Buffy told him as she remained in her position on the bed, still shaking.

Angel looked over at her, the tears streaming down her face, looking so apprehensive. She was terrified of him. He'd like to think that she would confess if she had screwed the watcher.

"If you weren't fucking him, why were you two in bed together?"

"I... I just needed to have someone there with me, holding me... I missed you."

Angel tried to ignore how wonderful it made him feel to hear her say that. "If I *ever* find out that you are lying to me… I'll kill him and make you wish you were dead. Do you understand?!"

Buffy nodded, wiping at the tears that still streaked a course down her cheeks. "C-can I call him? Angel, if I don't he is going to assume I am with you… against my will… he'll figure out where you are, sooner or later... He'll come after you!"

Angel chuckled. "Am I supposed to be scared?"

"He could come in the daytime… burn us all alive!" She countered, then decided begging might be her only option. "Please Angel, just let me call him really fast? Please?"

Angel waved a hand at her, telling her to go ahead. Buffy quickly wiped her face and tried to calm down; if Giles could tell she was crying when she called then there was no way she could pull this off. As she picked up the phone and began dialing.

Angel sat down on the bed beside her… so close he was practically in her lap. He might believe that she and the librarian weren't lovers, but he wasn't about to trust her on the phone with him.

"Hello?" Giles asked as he picked up the phone, half asleep. He'd been waiting for Buffy to come home while watching the news when he'd drifted off.

"Giles, it's me."

"Buffy!" he exclaimed, glancing at the clock. "It's nearly two in the morning!"

"I know."

"Why are you calling me from somewhere at two in the morning instead of being here?"

"I'm at Angel's, Giles... he's not forcing me to be here or anything… I was just calling to let you know I was okay."

"What?!" Giles shouted, jumping up from the couch and pacing back and forth furiously. "Buffy, what are you thinking?! He beat you, raped you, and killed you! You can't just take him back! It's not like he just stood you up for a date!"

"Giles, please… you know it's complicated." Buffy pleaded. She really didn't think she could handle him yelling at her now too… not after Angel…

Giles could sense that if he pushed too hard, and was too forceful right then… he'd lose her. He and Angel were the two people that Buffy listened to the most. Now that they weren't on the same side… Buffy had to choose. And if she was with Angel in person... He was in control. So Giles had to be calm, supportive… yet try to get her back.

"Buffy… you know you don't think very clearly when it comes to Angel. And you know that rationally he is not good for you. You know I care about you, and this scares me, Buffy. I'm scared for you. Please... If he truly is not forcing you… come spend the night here."

"Giles..." she replied, tears streaming down her face. "Please..."

"Buffy, he's going to hurt you. He knows just how to push your buttons… just how to trick you… but he will inevitably hurt you, as he always does."

Buffy looked at Angel at her side, considering maybe doing what Giles asked. One look at his face told her that she wasn't going anywhere. She might have more freedom than she did the last time she and Angel were together… but she was living here and that was final.

"I can't, Giles. Angel and I have things to talk about... I can't come home tonight."

Angel sighed, it figured that the old man would want her home. "Okay, time to say goodbye." He told her.

"Buffy, you need to get out of there!" Giles told her angrily.

"Giles, please… let me do this."

Giles ran a hand through his hair, accepting the fact that she wasn't coming home. Yet. But he couldn't let her cut their ties. "Buffy, promise me you will call me. Tomorrow. Let me know you're okay."

"Yeah, I will, I swear!" she assured him.

"Please take care, Buffy."

"You too, Giles... bye."

"Good bye." He sighed, then hung up when he heard her do the same.

God help her.

"Well, now that *that* is taken care of..." Angel leered at Buffy, making her feel very uneasy. She wasn't sure he believed her, so if he was in the mood for punishment.

"Angelus."

Buffy and Angelus turned their heads sharply towards the bedroom door to find Spike standing there.

"Spike, *why* are you interrupting us?!" Angel growled.

Spike glanced over at Buffy, who was trying to casually wipe her face free of tears, before looking at his sire and replying. "Franco is at it again."

"He went and got shitfaced drunk after I told him not to?!" Angel shouted, standing up from the bed.

Spike nodded. "I don't see why we can't just stake him. Let *her* do it." He suggested, pointing at Buffy.

"Because he is the only halfway intelligent minion I have... When he's not drunk, anyway." Angel reminded him. "Stay here, okay?"

Buffy just nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

Angel kissed her on the head and smiled down at her. "You know, if you want you can find something a little more fun to wear… I picked up a few things for you that you can find in the dresser..."

"Angelus? Could you please talk to Franco before he destroys the entire house?" Spike grumbled.

"I swear, as soon as I turn someone else that is worth their keep, Franco is dust." Angel swore as he followed Spike out of the room, closing the door and leaving Buffy alone in the room.

When he returned to the room, half an hour later, he found Buffy still fully clothed and standing with her arms crossed in front of her as she gazed out the window. Angel took a moment to pause and stare at her. She was so beautiful. He had thought about her constantly in the time she had been with Giles... imagined her beauty, knowing she was more beautiful than any woman he'd ever seen... yet he could still not do her justice. Every time he saw her… she was even more perfect than he'd imagined.

"Not in the mood for something skimpy tonight?" he mused as he made sure the door was locked so nobody could interrupt them again.

Buffy bristled as his voice startled her out of her thoughts. She'd spent the past thirty minutes trying to convince herself that Angel wasn't going to punish her when he returned. He wasn't mad… he wanted her. He wanted her happy. He'd make her happy, not sad. He *had* to! She wasn't sure she could handle his mean side right then.

Buffy felt his cool arms slide around her, hugging her to him. It was wholly unexpected and she jumped in surprise. Angel frowned, realizing she was petrified.

"Relax, Baby… you like this." he tried reassuring her, kissing the side of her neck as he tried to calm her down. After a moment, his gentle nibbling began to take effect, Buffy's knees wobbled a bit as warmth shot down to her womb.

Angel turned her around and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, keeping one hand around her waist to hold her up against him as his other hand cupped the back of her head, then moved down her back to cup her ass, before finally lifting her thigh up so that he could press his erection against her, letting her feel his desire for her.

Buffy moaned and found her hands moving of their own volition as she deepened their kiss. She gently rubbed his chest before rubbing his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Angel used the opportunity to lift her other thigh and wrap her legs around his waist. Skillfully, he walked her over to the bed and slowly lay her down. Breaking their kiss, he stood at the edge of the bed, staring down at her. Buffy gazed back up at him under passion heavy eyelids.

"Do you have *any* idea how gorgeous you are?" he asked as he stroked the side of her face, then traced her lips with his finger. When he tongue shot out and licked his finger, her chuckled. "I've missed you."

He then made quick work of stripping her, plucking off her shoes and socks, then tugging her pants and panties down her legs before Buffy sat up and yanked her shirt over her head and pulled off her bra.

Obediently, she lay back down and waiting for her lover to make the next move. Smiling down at her in approval, he kicked off his boots, unbuttoned his silk shirt and let it fall to the ground, before pushing his leather pants down his legs.

Completely nude, he climbed onto the bed, crawling towards her predatorily. Buffy bit her lip, he body afire in anticipation. Angel hovered over her before dipping her head down and nibbling on the side of her neck. Buffy wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her as she moaned.

His mouth moved down to her breasts, suckling and teasing one nipple to erection while he used his hand to arouse the other. Buffy arched her back up to increase the contact. When she was sufficiently hot and bothered, Angel pulled away, making Buffy cry out in protest.

Angel moved up on his knees and quickly straddled Buffy's chest. She smiled up at him before opening her mouth and allowing him to slip his length past her lips. As Buffy began swallowing him, she moved her hand between his legs and cupped his sac, gently squeezing it. Angel hissed in pleasure… she was the best.

As he realized he would have her for always, his perfect mate… the woman who fit him better than any other… a shot of pleasure went straight to his groin. Her eager tongue and deep throating of him wasn't helping things much either.

Knowing if he didn't stop now, he would soon be coming, Angel plucked himself out of her mouth. Buffy pouted as pulled away, then smiled when he positioned himself between her legs. He lifted her thighs and moved them so that they hugged his hips as he slid a finger inside her and found her dripping wet for him.

Smiling proudly, he put his finger in his mouth, removing all of her juices. "You're delicious."

Buffy just groaned and pushed her heels against his buttocks, trying to urge him along. "Want you."

Angel guided himself to her entrance, slowly filling her. Buffy arched up off the bed again, trying to rush him. Angel dipped back down to capture one of her nipples between his teeth. Buffy gasped, grabbing the back of his head and holding him to her.

She moved her hips up to meet his thrusts, urging him to go faster. As Angel felt the pressure building inside him, he covered her mouth with his own, beckoning her tongue to do battle with his. Buffy scratched her nails down his back and the scent of his blood fanned both their fires.

Buffy exploded, crying out Angel's name in ecstasy. Seeing her beneath him, her body shaking uncontrollably, her beautiful face contorted as she came, screaming for *him*.

It was all too much, and Angel lost himself in her. He spilled his seed in her depths and moaned her name in her ear, collapsing on top of her.

Completely sated, he rolled over, pulling his now purring lover on top of him. Content, he smiled and stroked her bare back as she slept with her head on his chest.

In the next room, Spike rolled his eyes, just happy they were finally done. It was a good thing Drusilla had gone right to sleep instead of wanting to fuck... He wasn't sure he could have gotten it up while his sire and the slayer were causing all that noise with the screaming and the headboard banging against the wall. Disgusting… absolutely revolting.

However, he now had images. Images of the slayer, nude… Angel pounding inside her. Somehow Angel disappeared and Spike replaced him.

He shook his head disdainfully as he slid his hand under the covers… so much for not being able to get it up...

Angel smiled down at his childe, buttoning his silk shirt that she was wearing with her jeans. "What do you say we go get you some new clothes today?"

Buffy grinned up at him, truly at peace for the first time in a long while. "You sure do know the straight was to a girl's heart."

Angel kissed her briefly, then took a step back. "Finish getting ready. I just have a few things to do and then we can go."

The smile not leaving her face, Buffy moved over to the dresser after he had left the room and picked up her hairbrush. For a second she looked around for a mirror, then chuckled. It was a hard habit to break.

"There's my little Buffy!" Drusilla announced as she entered the room, a doll in each hand. "I have a prezzie for you!"

Buffy looked over at her in surprise, then shrugged. If she was going to be living here, she might as well get used to Drusilla and her... eccentricities. "Hey Dru."

Grinning proudly, Drusilla thrust a doll in Buffy's face. "This is Princess Annabelle, Miss Edith and I decided you should have her."

Buffy looked at the porcelain doll she now held. The eyes had been stabbed out, so two black holes stared back at her. The face she could tell had once been quite cherubic, but was now rather dirty, was framed by a blonde mass of matted curls.

"Thank you… she's beautiful." She replied to the brunette, as convincingly as she could… which was not hard, considering she was in a fabulous mood.

Drusilla pulled them both over to the divan and had Buffy sit. Then she leaned over to the younger girl and spoke quietly, as if about to share an important secret. "Miss Edith tells me that the little princess is very well behaved and should not be bad at all... but if she is, I will help you punish her!"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Uh… thanks."

"Drusilla!" Spike called from elsewhere in the mansion.

Drusilla stood. "My Spike beckons!"

"Okay... See ya." Buffy replied, watching Drusilla flutter out of the room. She looked back down at the doll in her hands and shook her head once again.

Angel entered the room after making sure with Edward that all his bank accounts would have enough funds so that he could take his queen out for quite the shopping spree… they'd definitely have to get her some lingerie. When he saw Buffy sitting on the divan with a doll in her hands, he froze.

"Um, Sweetheart… what are you doing with that?"

Seeing his fear that she was now just as looney as Dru, Buffy decided to play along. "Well, it's my baby, Angel. Her name is Princess Annabelle."

Angel narrowed his eyes. It was one of Dru's dolls, he recognized the handiwork. When Buffy burst out laughing, he knew she was just screwing around.

Shaking his head, he pulled her into a standing position. "Don't scare me like that!"

Buffy smiled and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Sorry, Lover."

Sighing, Angel pretended to forgive her. "Just don't do it again."

"I promise I won't." she replied, setting the doll down on the bed and taking his hand to lead him out of the room. "Come now, we have shopping to do."

Angel frowned as he realized she made shopping sound scary, but followed her anyway. After all, if he didn't go, he'd never get her into a nice teddy, or maybe something vinyl. Or both. Maybe they could fuck in a dressing room.

Oh yes, shopping was *fun*.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy sat happily beside Angel in his car as they sped about town, heading towards the mall. So looking forward to buying to her heart's content, Buffy didn't even nag Angel about his lead foot.

However, when she looked down at the clock in the car, her smile quickly disappeared from her face. "Oh no, I totally forgot! It's half past ten."

"Yeah, so what?" Angel replied, trying to figure out a way to distract her so he could feed. He was ravenous and he'd been feeding off of pig's blood ever since he'd brought Buffy back home with him the night before. If he couldn't kill something soon, Angel didn't know what he'd do.

"The mall closed at nine… we're way too late."

Angel chuckled. "Baby, you seem to have forgotten... if I want something, I get it."

"Oh really?" Buffy replied, rolling her eyes. "And how do you suppose we can go shopping with the doors all locked, the lights all off… and no salespeople?"

Angel pulled into a parking spot near the entrance to Macy's and got out of the car. Buffy remained in the car with a disbelieving look on her face until Angel opened her door and held out his hand. Sighing, she let him help her out of the car and lead her by the hand over towards the store's doors.

"What are we going to do, wait until they reopen tomorrow… you know… in the *sunlight*?!" she asked as they walked through the deserted lot.

"Watch and learn, Lover." Angel replied suavely as he pulled out his cell phone. "Edward… remember what I talked about with you before? Oh good… you're all ready. Right now, we need to get into.. what's this store called? Macy's…"

Buffy arched her brow as she looked up at Angel in surprise. He was definitely up to something…

After a moment, there was a loud clicking noise at the doors. Buffy jerked in surprise at it while a grin spread on Angel's face.

"Are we all set for now, Edward? Great… I'll call you when we're ready for another store." Angel told the hacker over the phone before hanging up. Turning to Buffy, he asked "Ready to shop?"

"What did you do?" she asked while walking through the door he held open for her.

"You know Edward… when it comes to computers, there is nothing he can't do."

"He hacked into the store's computer system?!" she asked incredulously.

"Of course… I mentioned to him recently that I might be interested in going on a little shopping spree, so he set to work… it turns out none of the stores in this mall have security past ten, so you and I are all alone."

"What about security cameras?"

"They automatically shut off at nine-thirty. Edward couldn't find anything about the mall security doing outside patrols, but just to be sure, he won't be turning on any extra lights that are clearly visible from the doors."

Buffy's eyes opened wide as she looked at all the merchandise around her. Alone in a store, free to do whatever she wanted… it was like a dream come true.

"What do you say we go find some clothes for you, Baby?" Angel asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her against him.

Buffy grinned and kissed him. She was in her glory.

"Ooh, this is so cute! And it's cashmere!" Buffy gushed as she added a pink sweater set to her ever-growing pile of clothes she wanted to try on.

Angel looked on, bored after half an hour in the store. The problem was, Buffy hadn't found anything really exciting. Sure, she had quite a few of her trademark tight, short and low-cut items, which weren't unappreciated by him… but he had hoped that now that she was a vampire, her tastes would have ventured more towards vinyl, more leather… at least something sheer that actually revealed something.

Her arms full of clothes, Buffy decided to go ahead and try what she had on, so she headed over to the dressing room, telling Angel not to wander far. Yawning with boredom, Angel idly hoped that Edward was wrong and there was a guard patrolling the store. He wanted nothing more than a good kill right then.

"What do you think?"

Angel's eyebrow quirked as he took in the girl before him. Buffy looked fabulous. Sure, not your typical vampire… but that didn't make her any less seductive. Her black tube top paired with a sheer silver unbuttoned short sleeved top and a short black skirt with a slit in the front of her left thigh was actually a lot nicer on her than on the hanger.

"Take that... make *sure* you take that…" he commanded in a low voice.

Buffy smiled demurely. "You got it."

Angel idly wandered about the area for several moments, waiting for Buffy to come back out with a new outfit. After it had been ten minutes and no Buffy, he sighed. "Buffy, what the Hell are you doing?"

"Well, a lot of this stuff is too big! I think I lost some weight! Isn't that great?"

Angel rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why don't you just change out here like I suggested? It's not like anyone can see you."

"Angel, don't be ridiculous!" was all she replied.

Rolling his eyes because he knew she had no real reason other than paranoia not to do it, he wandered over to the lingerie section. Save for a few intriguing looking sheer bra and panty sets, there was nothing very exciting over there.

At long last, Buffy emerged in another outfit. It was nice, hugging all the curves that he loved so much… but nothing special. His woman should always look special. Still… he was honest, telling her that she did look nice and if she could see herself in a mirror she would indeed love it. After all, he really should save his chances at talking her out of only the truly bad items. For instance, she actually came out wearing a pale blue sleeveless turtleneck.

Angel made it clear that Buffy was never to cover her neck with anything other than jewelry.

Half an hour later, Angel was pretty sure he was dying from boredom. Buffy *had* to be nearly done trying all the clothes on! Sighing, he let his eyes wander across the aisle and spotted the electronics section. He wandered over and casually flipped a switch on a video camera. All of a sudden, he was surprised to find an image on a sixty inch television. A very handsome man with dark, spiky hair, wearing leather... Great body.

With a smile, he remarked "That's me!"

He tended to forget what he looked like… one of these video cameras sounded like a good investment. Edward had warned him against stealing something as expensive as that, though. An outfit here or there would pass by unnoticed, but if he stole a camera, they would miss it right away. He'd have to look into it, perhaps send a minion on a trip to the mall through the sewers one day to purchase one for him.

"Um… this was the last thing I tried on… I saw it and thought you might like it, but..."

Angel turned to look at Buffy standing off to the side of him and out of the camera's range. If he had needed to breathe, seeing her standing there in a velvet red halter and a short black vinyl skirt would have caused him a problem.

"I look stupid, don't I?" she asked self consciously.

Angel shook his head as he held his hand out, beckoning her. "You look… delicious." He told her, dipping his head down to kiss the side of her neck and letting her feel his now straining erection.

Buffy chuckled. "I guess you *really* like it, huh?"

"You got that right, Lover." He replied in a low voice. Looking at their surroundings, he saw a counter just a few feet away and tugged Buffy over to it. Before she even knew what was happening, he set her atop it and yanked her panties down to her ankles.

His hand slid between her thighs and found her dripping. He smirked, knowing she loved it when she drove him wild with desire like this. Buffy consumed him; all he wanted, needed, had to have... was her. She thrived off of it.

"You ready for me?" he murmured, kissing her deeply.

Buffy raked her nails over his back. "I need you, Angel!"

Never being able to deny her, he quickly shoved the skirt further up her thighs, gently squeezing her thighs as she released him from the confines of his leather pants. Once that task was done, she wrapped her legs around him and moaned as he teased her with the head of his cock.

Not having the self control to hold back any longer, Angel slowly slid inside his childe, hissing in pleasure. Sliding his hips back and forth, he slowly entered her completely... relishing her tightness and praying it would never go away.

He stood still for a moment, inside her, just savoring the feeling of being one with the woman who had enraptured him like no other. It was Buffy's cries and pleas that finally made him pull back to before pushing inside her roughly. He started slow, tantalizing her with the pleasure, placing soft kisses on the side of her neck.

As their pleasure grew and they raced towards orgasm, he became more forceful and accelerated with his thrusts. Buffy had a sheen layer of sweat over her skin from their activities. The fact that they were having sex in a public place, deserted or not, was an incredible turn-on for her.

It was then that she noticed the television. Angel hadn't turned the camera off, and it was pointed at them… so they were now on the television... fucking like animals. Buffy gasped as she saw herself looking at the television, her hair mussed, her lips swollen, glistening with sweat. And Angel… beautiful Angel... pumping into her at a furious rate.

"Look." she moaned.

Surprised, Angel looked up and followed his lover's gaze to the TV. The images he saw surprised him for a moment before slow grin spread on his face. He saw the look on Buffy's face on the screen, felt her nails dig deeper into his skin through his shirt. She was even more aroused than before. Angel's hips slowed, as he watched himself leisurely pull almost entirely out of Buffy, only to surge forward and slam back into her... it was amazing...

Angel didn't last long, his desire overpowering his will. He was once again pumping at a rapid and intense pace as Buffy arched her body against them. Neither of them looked away from the television for more than a few seconds until they had both come.

After they had somewhat recovered, Angel helped her down and told Buffy to go get whatever else she wanted to take so that they could get her a few more things. As she got ready, Angel examined the camera and television more closely before turning them off. He would definitely need one of those.

Shoe shopping was decidedly more fun. It seemed he and Buffy were on the same wavelength when it came to shoes for her. They both had an appreciation for Buffy in platform sandals… as well as a wicked pair of knee high black boots.

After that, they headed over to Victoria's Secret where the battle developed. Buffy wanted to wear comfortable, yet attractive undergarments. Unfortunately, Angel wanted her to dress up as a little sexpot, as Buffy so eloquently put it.

After much frustration with one another, Buffy gave in and told Angel her exact bra size and set to work finding underwear she liked, leaving Angel to gloat at having guessed right about what size she wore while looking for the dirtiest lingerie he could find. If he had his way, she would indeed be his little nymph.

Almost an hour later, Buffy was behind the counter of the store, a lot more blasé about taking merchandise without buying it than she had been when they were leaving Macy's and Angel laughed, asking if she honestly thought he should leave his credit card number there. She was proud of her choices and, for the most part, felt that Angel would like them too. Sure, he might not like the camis all that much, but she had gotten quite a few bra and panty matching sets, which she happened to like and knew that guys were *supposed* to like… she had even gotten some thongs… and she'd heard guys loved those.

Angel was less pleased with his choices. He had a few 'fun' items… but the store didn't really cater to his craving. As they left the store, Angel reminded himself that he found Buffy pretty damn desirable in whatever she wore, whether it be leather or cotton. Still... he couldn't stop feeling disappointed.

So when he noticed the Frederick's Of Hollywood store on the way back to the car, he couldn't help but make Buffy stop so he could call Edward and get into the store. He decided to pretend to be the gracious boyfriend and allow her to sit on a bench outside the store while he shopped… basically to make it easier for him to pick out whatever he wanted.

And, boy, did he hit the jackpot in that store. Buffy would be introduced into the exciting world of butterfly panties, Angel decided, as he picked out several different pairs. He managed to find a mesh and vinyl teddy that he knew would take a lot of pleading to get Buffy into, as well as a beautiful patent leather corset.

After picking out quite a bit of vinyl, satin and lace articles of clothing, enough lingerie for Buffy to wear a different piece every night for quite a while, he decided that was enough for the night.

When her sire came out of the store with a enraptured look on his face, Buffy felt a twinge of worry. Whatever he had gotten in that store… she feared wearing it. Shrugging, she stood and took his hand, following him out of the mall to the car.

"Come on… you got it for me, I should get to look."

"No, Lover... I want to slowly surprise you with what I picked… like a gift every day. You like presents." Angel replied, as he kissed the side of Buffy's neck.

Buffy smiled and bared her neck even more as she stood in the center of the room, Angel's arms wrapped around her. "Do I get one of those presents right now?"

She could feel Angel smile against her neck. "Why yes, you do. I left your gift for tonight on the bathroom counter..."

Buffy slowly extracted herself from his arms. "Well then I guess I better go change into it, right?"

"Absolutely." He grinned, watched her saunter over to the bathroom and turn on the light.

She turned and looked at him, having seen what he had picked out for her. "I cannot believe you!" she laughed, before closing the bathroom door so that she could change and show him the finished effect.

Angel chuckled as he stripped out of his clothes and lay on the bed, nude. His muscles relaxed from the hard night of shopping with his woman.

A few moments later, the bathroom door opened and Buffy stepped out, clad only in a white pair of butterfly panties. Her golden hair looked silky as it caressed her bare shoulders. She stood in front of him for a moment, her hands on her hips, her perky young breasts beckoning him… her lips curved in a purely female smile.

"Come here." He ordered gruffly.

Buffy obeyed, crawling towards him predatorily on the bed. Angel tugged her down to lie on her side with her back to him. He lifted her leg and lay it on his hip, leaving her open to his probing fingers.

"See… don't you like these panties? They won't get in our way."

Buffy simply moaned, causing Angel's chest to rumble with laughter. He had a feeling that getting Buffy into crotchless panties would be no problem from now on.

Angel idly slid a finger inside Buffy's entrance and massaged her inner walls. When she was sufficiently wet, he slid in a second digit and began to tease her clitoris with his thumb.

After a few moments of teasing, Buffy came, crying his name in pleasure. She immediately began begging him to fill her so he took the head of his erection and slowly rubbed it along her slit, smirking when she scooted down, trying to force him to enter her. He complied, a little, slipping his head through her folds and sliding just a bit inside her.

"Please, Angel!" she begged.

He kissed the side of her neck. "That's right, Baby… beg me… beg me to get what you want."

Buffy began to sob in frustration. "Angel… Oh God, please… please, please, I am begging you!"

"Begging me to what?"

"Fuck me! Please fuck me!"

Smiling in triumph, he entered her fully in one smooth thrust. Buffy moaned loudly as she got what she'd been craving. Angel began to gently squeeze her breast and tease her nipple as he slammed into her continuously.

Angel couldn't remember feeling so good in a long time. He finally had all that he wanted. Buffy… his goddess… was in his arms, writhing in passion, clad only in a small scrap of white lace. She was his, she wasn't fighting it… and they would be this way always.

With a shout, Angel spilled himself inside her, triggering another release in Buffy. She cried out along with him, neither caring who heard them and knew what they were doing.

As her shaking subsided, Buffy rolled over to face her lover, wrapping her arms around him and smiling as he held her firmly in his own strong, muscled grip. As soon as Angel rolled them so that he was on his back with her using his chest as a pillow, Buffy fell asleep.

Angel lay awake for a while, contemplating his life. At the center of it all was the beautiful girl in his arms whose back he tenderly stroked. Right before he joined her in peaceful oblivion, one thought brought a smile to his lips.

Shopping *was* fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel walked into the bedroom to find his lover lounging on her stomach at the foot of the bed, engrossed in a television program. Looking at the screen, he saw that it was another damned talk show. Angel decided that it was time to start training Buffy to be his queen.

It had been a month and a half since he had brought her home and he had been quite lenient. He'd figured that if he let her do what she wanted most of the time, and asked nicely when he wanted to fuck, she wouldn't get any crazy ideas about leaving. And she hadn't. She seemed rather content to make her phone calls to her friends, watch television… and have sex with her sire. However, Angel knew that if she didn't learn that she answered to him soon… he might never be able to control her. As it was, with her strong will… it probably wouldn't be very easy.

Sitting on the side of the bed beside her, Angel ran his fingers through Buffy's long blonde hair. "How would you like to go out tonight?"

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes; she had always loved having someone play with her hair. "Go where?"

"A club in Santa Barbara." Angel replied.

Buffy thought it over for a moment, then decided she didn't really feel like getting all dressed up in some binding dress that Angel would make her wear. Her sweats were so much more comfortable.

"Nah… I'll stay home and watch TV."

Angel sighed. "Buffy, my dear, you misunderstood me. When I ask you if you want to go out tonight it's not a yes or no question, like 'Are you feeling well?' or some other insignificant question. It's more like a 'Do you want to fuck tonight?' question."

"That's a yes or no question too." Buffy told him, turning to look at him.

"You're so naïve, my love." he laughed. "When I ask you if you want to fuck, you say 'Is there anything special you'd like me to wear or do to you tonight?' and when I ask you if you want to go out, you ask me what I want you to wear."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Welcome to the 20th, Angel. I am a liberated woman."

Angel grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her head up so that they were face to face. Ignoring her cries of pain, he spoke firmly and evenly to her. "You can be any kind of woman you like, as long as you understand you are mine. You do *what* I want, to *whom* I want, *when* I want. You wear what I tell you to, you go where I tell you to... if I give you any instructions, you will obey them or suffer the consequences. Any decisions you make for yourself will have been approved by me in some way or another. If you eat, it's because I've decided to feed you. Are we understood?"

Buffy tried to pull at his hand to make him let go of her hair. Her scalp was burning in pain. "Screw you!"

"Yes, that's one of the things you do, Lover… but are you going to be a spoiled brat and *make* me hurt you… or are you going to be the smart girl I know you are and accept your fate?" he asked, loosening his grip on her hair so that he wasn't hurting her.

Buffy took a deep breath and glared at him for a moment. "I hate you."

Angel smiled at her. "Good… I like that..."

Buffy opened her mouth to give him a smart ass reply, but was halted by him covering her mouth with his. They kissed passionately for a moment and Buffy felt her anger and humiliation melting away to be replaced by desire.

Pulling away, he looked down at his childe with amusement. "Why don't you hop in the shower? When you get out, blow dry your hair straight and put on your evening make-up. I'll have your clothes set out for you by the time you're done."

Buffy huffed and stood up, trying to ignore the ache that now resided deep within her womb. Without a second look, she stomped off towards the bathroom, shutting the door soundly behind her.

Sighing, she looked at the blank wall of the bathroom and wished there was a mirror… and that she could actually see her reflection. Pulling off her clothes, she felt a bit homesick, missing the days when she had been *alive* and living with her mom. She missed her mom so much, and had even considered trying to talk Angel into taking her by her old home… just so she could catch a glimpse of her mother from afar.

Feeling quite melancholy, Buffy turned the water on in the shower and combed through her hair as she waited for the water to heat up. She had always liked hot showers, but even moreso now that she was dead... when she got out her skin would be warm and she would almost feel normal again.

Buffy closed her eyes and willed herself to stop thinking back on what she'd lost. It would only serve to hurt her now. Besides, life with Angelus wasn't *all* bad... There was the sex… and no algebra homework.

She stepped into the shower and under the hot spray of water. Moaning, she closed her eyes and lost herself in the feel of it. Grabbing her shampoo, she squeezed some out in the palm of her hand and smiled sweetly at the smell. Strawberries.

Angel had picked it out, as he did most of her possessions. The vampire was nothing if not particular. At least he had good taste.

The shower door opened and startled Buffy, making her jump. She turned to find Angel entering the shower. Her eyes scanned his nude body and a smile grew on her face as she saw exactly why he had joined her.

"Miss me?" she teased.

Angel smirked at her. After going through her dresses and picking out quite a sexy number, then imagining her in it and even going through her underwear drawer and picking out what he wanted her to wear... he'd been left in quite a predicament.

Without a word, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him, this time a lot more gently than the last. He kissed her brutally, and she loved it. Buffy's arms wound their way around his neck as she kissed him back, with equal fervor.

Angel's hands moved down her body, over the smooth skin of her back, down to her tight buttocks. He lifted her off her feet, still holding her tight against him. Pressing her against the wall, Angel used one hand to try and pull her thigh over his hip as he rubbed the head of his cock against her belly.

Buffy gasped at the coolness of the tile as she was shoved against it. She felt Angel grabbing her thigh, so she let him pull it around the waist, wrapping her other leg around him at the same time.

In one swift move, he filled her. Buffy cried out at the feel of him inside of her. No matter how many times their bodies interlocked, she couldn't get used to it. It was utterly incredible.

Angel slid most of the way out of her, only to thrust deeply inside her once again. He repeated the movement, over and over, driving his lover to the edge of bliss quickly. Buffy knew her back would be sore for several hours from the rough punishment it was receiving, but it was worth it. It seemed everything drove her closer to orgasm. The pain of being slammed to the wall... the pleasure of Angel inside her… the hot water beating down on them… she was *so* close.

Angel had been with a lot of women in his life. Countless women. However, none of them could come close to measuring up to Buffy. She was… so perfect for him.

He slowed his thrusts, keeping her in a constant state of frenzied lust. It was more fun if he didn't let her come... Angel liked to torture her… make her beg for release… and when *he* saw fit, he could grant it to her. It was the ultimate power.

Buffy's head rested on Angel shoulder, her mouth so close to his ear so that he could hear her tiny cries and whimpers. It was like sweet music to him. Angel smiled as Buffy's nails scratched at his back and he could smell blood. Blood was so erotic.

He felt a pressure building and knew he was going to come soon. Nearly losing all control, his thrusts once again were rapid as he slammed into her with desire. His mouth found the side of her neck as he suckled her tender skin.

Buffy felt herself spiraling into the abyss of climax as Angel's thrusts once again became forceful. She flung her head back, hardly feeling the pain from smacking it on the tile. Her body felt like it was exploding as her tight vaginal walls squeezed his cock.

Buffy screamed aloud as orgasm came over her, with Angel soon joining her. He continued to thrust as he spilled his cold seed deep inside Buffy's womb. Angel began to slow and Buffy stopped shaking, until they both were still and silent inside the shower, the hot water still spraying down upon them.

An overwhelming calmness and warmth spread throughout Buffy as she came down from her high. She looked down at Angel tenderly, her nimble fingers playing with the back of his hair. His eyes moved up to meet hers… and for a fraction of a second, Buffy saw something. Something that made her dead heart ache… love. He had let his guard down and she had seen it. He loved her.

"Well… we better get out of here so you can finish getting ready." He replied gruffly, setting her down on her feet and moving out of the shower.

Buffy leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to get her bearings. She then turned the water off and opened the shower door. Grabbing a towel off the rack, she began drying herself off as she watched Angel style his hair. She took her hairbrush and went to brush her hair, but was halted by her sire's hand covering her own. He took the brush from her and ran it through her hair slowly.

Buffy closed her eyes and smiled. It felt so good… the bristles on her scalp… how tender he was being... And then he pushed all her hair over one shoulder and planted a soft kiss on the other one. She sighed and leaned back against him as he repeated the kiss all the way up her neck to her jaw. Reluctantly, he pulled away and left her alone in the bathroom with her eyes closed and a content smile on her face.

Twenty minutes later, Buffy walked back out into the bedroom and found Angel pulling his leather duster out of the closet. She couldn't help but admit he looked especially delicious that night in his black leather pants, red silk shirt, and black boots. Once he put that jacket on... it would be hard not to jump him.

Angel looked her over for a moment before giving his nod of approval. She'd obeyed his instructions and that pleased him. She would be his queen someday, he was sure of it.

"Your clothes are over there." He told her, nodding his head towards the bed where he had set out her dress, shoes and underwear.

Buffy rolled her eyes when she saw the black satin corset and panties, then examined the dress. It was beautiful, albeit tight. It was made of red material, with black lace over it… the bodice was black velvet and it was peek-a-boo style. The shoes were three inch heels with a simple black velvet strap.

"You're *really* good at dressing me."

"I know." Angel smirked as he put some cologne on.

Buffy turned to look at him. "Do you think maybe that makes you kind of gay?"

"Get dressed." He ordered before leaving her alone in the bedroom. He had other things to attend to before heading out for the night. Besides, if he saw her naked... they would *never* get out of the bedroom.

Buffy took her time dressing, knowing if she took too long she would annoy Angel... and she really felt the need to antagonize him for a while. When she had her corset and panties on, she longed to see herself. As uncomfortable as it was, she had often wondered what it would be like to wear sexy lingerie before… before her entire life had changed. Buffy felt an intense desire to see herself.

Knowing that was impossible, she pulled the dress over her head and slipped on the shoes. She realized that Angel hadn't set any jewelry out for her and wondered if she should slip on a necklace. Deciding Angel would probably just throw a hissy fit, she walked out the bedroom door in search of her lover.

Entering the living room, she found Spike sitting on the couch, reading the paper. Drusilla sat on the floor in a corner with several dolls… she appeared to be scolding them.

"Have you seen Angel?" she asked the blonde vampire. Over the past month they hadn't gotten to be friends… they hadn't fought, but it was mostly because they avoided each other.

"It's not my turn to baby-sit him." Spike replied wryly.

Buffy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort when Angel bustled into the room with a nervous minion behind him.

"Master, I apologize… we had no idea you wanted to go out tonight… you haven't for a while… we thought it would be okay." The vampire told Angel.

Angel sighed needlessly and looked at Buffy. "Can you believe they sent my car out last night so that I could get my new speakers installed and told them it would be okay if it took three days so I don't have my car?!"

Buffy cringed; this was *so* not good. Angel would probably have a temper tantrum and make her have sex all night... Okay, maybe not *all* bad.

Angel moved his hand to his chin and thought for a bit. "Spike, let me borrow your car."

Spike looked at him as if he had lost his marbles. "Are you bloody insane? There's no way in Hell I'm gonna let *you* drive my car!"

"Fine… then drive us. Come on, you haven't had a good night out in months." Angel persuaded him.

Spike glanced over at Drusilla, oblivious in the corner. He really didn't relish another night in front of the telly and listening to her ramblings... and though he would die before admitting it... a night around the slayer wouldn't be too horrible.

Standing up, Spike nodded. "Only because it's not as dull as spending the night here."

Angel smiled triumphantly as he wrapped his arm around Buffy. "That's my boy!"

Spike was grateful that he couldn't see the couple in his rearview mirror; hearing them was disgusting enough. They had started on their trip to the club just ten minutes earlier, and he was wondering if he'd have to hose down the two of them in the backseat.

Buffy had all but forgotten Spike was in the car soon after Angel had leaned over and started kissing her. He had a way of touching her that made her feel like she just might melt into a puddle. Angel's fingers ran through her hair, causing her to moan against his mouth. Her hands moved up and down his back, scratching at the leather of his jacket.

"Would you two get a room?" Spike asked, annoyed.

Angel pulled away from Buffy, chuckling. "Actually, thanks for interrupting. Buffy here captivates *all* my attention and I forget about everything else. Can you make a left at Carter Avenue?"

"What the Hell for?" Spike grumbled.

"I have an errand to run."

"What kind of errand?" Buffy asked, taking a break from glaring at the back of Spike's head to look at Angel.

"Nothing you need to worry about." he replied, giving her a smile that left her uneasy.

A few moments later, Spike stopped his car in front of the building Angel had directed him to. Looking out the window, he decided it looked like your average abandoned factory. Angel was definitely up to no good.

"I'll just be a minute. You kids behave!" Angel ordered as he climbed out of the car.

Buffy sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, staring straight ahead and studiously ignoring Spike. After about thirty seconds, the British vampire was bored. Turning around, he smirked at the former slayer.

"This is dull, don't you think?"

Buffy looked over at him suspiciously. "I'm too busy trying to pretend I am alone in here to be bored."

Spike chuckled and lit a cigarette. "Well, I was just trying to be nice... Start conversation and all that."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow. He was definitely up to something. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh, I don't know… how about talking about how loud you are every damn night? Keep me bloody awake until you and Angelus finally exhaust yourselves. Horny little devils."

"You are such a pervert!" Buffy replied, shocked that he even had the nerve to say it. Then again, he *was* Spike.

"Please… like it's possible to be in the house and *not* hear you screaming 'Oh Angel! An-gel! Yes! Yes!' I don't bloody think so." Spike smirked.

Buffy glared at him. "Go to Hell."

Spike just laughed and continued doing impressions of her in the bedroom. After a few minutes of it, Buffy couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned over into the front seat and began swinging wildly at him. Spike mostly fought her off, too busy being on the defensive to move to the offensive. She was really pissed, and a part of him was happy about it… but a part of him felt bad.

And then she was gone. He soon realized that Angel was back and he'd yanked Buffy out of the car to keep her away from Spike.

"You two are horrible!" he exclaimed, looking dismayed at Buffy's now disheveled look.

"He started it! Spike was mocking me!" Buffy replied angrily, not caring that she sounded about two years old.

Angel just chuckled and pulled her back into the car. "Let's go, Spike." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't leave you two for five minutes."

When they finally got to the club, there was a long like of people waiting outside. Buffy realized the wait would be hours. She hadn't really been looking forward to being there in the first place… this just made the situation *really* suck.

However, Angel pulled her along past the line, straight up to the bouncer. Spike strolled coolly, a few feet behind them. Angel and the bouncer whispered in one another's ear, so quietly that Buffy couldn't hear them. All she knew was that a moment later, Angel was tugging her into the club.

They settled into a round booth in a dark corner and Spike lit a cigarette, content to not say anything. Buffy realized that she wasn't surprised. He'd never seemed like the type to like a club, except to maybe use it as a way to find victims.

Angel must have been well known at this club or something, because Buffy noticed a lot of males nodding politely at him, and there was also a round of drinks brought to their table soon after they sat down.

Spike sipped his glass of whiskey and smoked his cigarette, looking at the people enjoying themselves around them. Why had he let Angel talk him into this? Now he was stuck with his sire and the slayer, who loved to push his buttons. Glancing at his sire, he was disgusted to see the smug look on the vampire's face. He didn't have any love for Buffy, but Angel's obvious desire to show her off as *his* still annoyed Spike.

"I'm bored, let's go dance or something." Buffy finally said to Angel after they had sat there for twenty minutes. Normally, she could handle a night sitting with Angel and getting drunk… but she really didn't appreciate having *Spike* to look at across the table.

Angel shook his head. "I don't feel like dancing. Want another drink?"

"No… I want to dance. I'm *bored*, Angel."

"Uh oh, looks like someone missed her nap." Spike chuckled.

Buffy glared at him. "Shut up."

"You two are like a broken record." Angel complained.

Buffy turned to her lover. "Come on, if you don't want to dance, let me out so I can."

"With whom?" Angel asked, looking at her as though she had grown another head.

"Whoever. That's the fun thing about clubs… you don't have to dance with any one person."

"That's nice, but *you* do have to dance with one person. Me. And only *me*. I'm your sire, remember? That means if I don't want to dance, you don't get to dance."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Does that mean only Spike can dance with you too?"

"Buffy…" Angel warned.

Spike couldn't help but smile in amusement. Enemy or not, he couldn't help but enjoy anyone who annoyed Angel.

"Angelus." A sandy haired man greeted as he approached their table.

Angel stood and shook the man's hand, a grin on his face. "Cole."

"I haven't seen you in several months. Good to see you're not all conscience ridden again."

"That's *one* opinion." Spike remarked, only to be ignored by the two men. He did notice, however, that Buffy smiled at the joke.

"And who might this be?" Cole asked, looking at Buffy with obvious attraction.

Angel looked over at her and held his hand out. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "This is Buffy. My newest… and most favored… childe."

Cole smiled at Buffy and took her hand to place a soft kiss on the back of it. "You're absolutely a vision."

Buffy was taken aback. Angel had a friend that had manners? "Um… thanks." She smiled.

"So how are things going Cole?" Angel asked, putting an arm around Buffy.

"Oh, very well. As you can see, business is booming." Cole replied, gesturing to the area around him.

"You own this place?!" Buffy exclaimed, before feeling incredibly silly.

Cole smiled and nodded. "I'm an entrepreneur."

"Oh... What are you, Angel?"

"He's a horny bastard, Luv." Spike replied.

Angel shot him a dirty look before looking down at Buffy. "I invest."

"Did you hear that Wyatt's back in town?" Cole asked.

Buffy had no idea what they were talking about but noticed Angel looked interested. Even Spike looked up in surprise at that.

"Who's he?"

"He's one of the oldest and strongest vampires in this country. Everyone regards him with great respect." Cole informed her, not realizing that Buffy was wholly unimpressed.

"Cole, why don't we go get some drinks?" Angel suggested, anxious to get Cole away from Buffy… if she said anything ignorant regarding Wyatt, there would be Hell to pay.

"That sounds nice." Cole nodded.

Angel got Buffy to sit back down and told her he'd get her another drink before walking away with Cole. "So, what's Wyatt doing on this coast? I'd heard he was loving the New York scene."

"Oh, he does... but he does like a change of pace once in a while. Speaking of, I'm having a little get together tonight. You're more than welcome to join us."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Buffy, you would be bored out of your mind anyhow. You *don't* want to come. I'm doing you a favor, Baby." Angel assured her as he dragged her to the car.

He couldn't resist meeting with the legendary Wyatt, but he knew better than to try and impress him with Buffy just yet. The vampire would indeed find her extremely attractive and a lovely childe, but Angel didn't trust her not to embarrass him. She would have to be a lot more disciplined before he would introduce her to anyone of real importance.

Angel had informed Cole that he would love to go, but he didn't think Buffy was ready for such an event. Cole understood how headstrong fledglings could be, so he didn't push. He just suggested that maybe Spike, who made it no secret that he despised such events, take Buffy home and Angel could be chauffeured home safely before sunrise.

Buffy, however, knew right away that if Angel didn't want her at the party, there must be something he was hiding from her and she hated that. She put up a fight, but, as always, Angel got his way. Before she knew it, he was helping her into the passenger seat of the DeSoto.

He gave her a kiss and made a joke about her waiting in something sexy for him, and then shut the door. Spike had remained silent the whole time, glad that Angel wasn't trying to force him to go to that damn party.

The bleached-blonde vampire backed out of his parking space and started heading home. Buffy beside him, her arms crossed over her chest, as she stared out the window. He could tell she was mad; she wasn't the type of woman to appreciate having decisions made for her. Even if she *would* hate the party... she wanted to make the choice not to go herself.

"You know... you really should be quite proud of yourself."

Buffy looked over at Spike, surprised. "Excuse me?"

Spike shrugged. "You know why he doesn't want you at that party, don't you?"

Buffy shook her head. "I'm trying not to think about it and instead focus on my anger that he won't let me do what I want ever. It's a lot better than worrying that he's sleeping with some ho or something."

Spike shook his head; she obviously didn't realize just how enraptured Angel was with her. He wasn't interested in other women anymore. That wasn't to say there was no way in Hell he would screw someone else... But it would surprise Spike.

"You challenge his authority. You're a threat to him because you could make him look like a fool. Not many people could do that."

"Yeah?" Buffy asked; impressed with herself and shocked that *Spike* was telling her this.

"I think only you and I have ever been able to mess with Angelus this much. Usually everyone's too chicken shit or boring to annoy him like we do."

Buffy looked out the window and smiled. "Go us!"

Spike gave her a strange look. Hopefully as she grew older, her vocabulary would change. Today's teenagers irked the Hell out of him.

Buffy was awakened from a deep sleep by the sound of Angel running into the dresser as he came into the bedroom. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly five in the morning. Almost daylight.

"Hey Baby… miss me?" Angel grinned as he pulled his shirt off.

"You're drunk." She replied, dumbfounded at this different side of Angel. He couldn't even stand up straight.

Angel laughed and almost fell over trying to pull his boots off. "Maybe a little."

Buffy rolled her eyes and got out of bed, kneeling at Angel's feet to help him remove his boots. After a moment, Angel got himself together enough to put his hands on her shoulders and use her as support while she helped him undress.

"You know… these look great *on*, but they are a pain in the ass to get *off*, Angel." Buffy complained as she struggled to pull off his leather pants.

Angel just chuckled. "You know you're loving it."

"Oh yeah… you're really irresistible to me now." Buffy replied sarcastically.

"I knew that."

Eventually, Buffy had him stripped down to his boxers. Standing up, she led him over to the bed.

"You know, you really drive me crazy." She informed him as she got him to lie down and covered him with the blankets.

"I knew that too. You want me."

"Oh please! You're arrogant, bossy, way too fastidious... And you *reek* of beer." Buffy retorted as she climbed over him to her side of the bed. "I hate that you think you own me."

Angel smiled and rolled on his side so that he was practically on top of her. "That's just the way things are, Baby."


End file.
